Enredos y mentiras
by Tecupi
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando descubres que tú vida es una mentira? ¿que quien pensabas que era alguien importante para ti ahora no lo es? ¿Qué miembros de tu familia, que creías aliados, son unos verdaderos traidores? ¿qué quien tú creías que era el amor de tu vida nunca lo fue? ¿Qué haces cuando lo único real en tu vida es tu hija y el amor que le profesas a ella?


**Bueno aquí os dejo este OS, está sin betear, por tanto si encontráis un error por favor no me lo tengáis en cuenta.**

 **Hoy estoy de cumpleaños, y quiero compartir con vosotras una historia que salió de la cabeza de unas cuantas personas, entre ellas yo. La mayoría de las chicas que participaron nunca habían escrito nada, y para no haberlo hecho nunca salió una buena historia (a mi parecer). Los personajes eran originales, pero yo he adaptado la historia a los personajes de crepúsculo, que no son mios.**

No dejo de pensar en cuanto ha cambiado mi vida en apenas unos meses. Yo antes era una mujer humilde que vivía con mi marido en Madrid, el 22 de Diciembre de hace tres años nos tocó la lotería.

Nos mudamos de ciudad y ahora vivimos en un lujoso ático de Nueva York. Estamos rodeados de todos los lujos que puedas imaginar; ropa exclusiva, coche último modelo y lo mejor de todo; asistimos a muchas fiestas de la alta sociedad. Somos una pareja joven y nos gusta salir de fiesta.

Mi marido es un hombre bueno, trabajador, tierno… pero ahí está el problema; es demasiado trabajador. Llega todos los días muy tarde de la oficina y yo paso prácticamente todo el día sola.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ojalá estuviese sola. Desde hace dos meses mi querida suegra se instaló a vivir con nosotros. No la soporto, se mete en todo…

Como toda mujer, yo también sueño con un imposible. No es actor, no es cantante, ni siquiera es conocido… pero es el hombre que me quita el sueño por las noches, ese con el que fantaseo en cada baño que me doy… no es mi marido, ese hombre es mi chófer.

Un hombre alto, moreno y con un cuerpo increíble. Siempre va vestido con su uniforme, un traje negro a juego con su corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca. Es más o menos de mi edad, y está de toma pan y moja.

Ese hombre tiene algo misterioso, algo que invita al pecado y a mí me encantaría pecar.

Estoy en casa y escucho ruido procedente del balcón, la curiosidad me gana y salgo para ver qué ocurre. Veo a mi suegra sacudiendo la escoba.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No arranca tu medio de transporte?

Me fulmina con la mirada, me encanta que sepa que me parece una bruja, con escoba y todo. Delante de Edward, mi marido, somos encantadoras pero en cuanto él no está tenemos la guerra montada.

Sin decir nada, entra dentro de la casa y yo me quedo mirando el jardín. Hace un bonito día. Mi mirada se fija en algo. Ahí está él…

Jacob, el chófer, ese hombre que sin que él lo sepa me roba suspiros de pasión en mis momentos a solas. Aunque con mi marido está claro que tenemos nuestros encuentros amorosos, estos debido a su trabajo se han vuelto cada vez más escasos, y es por esa razón que he tenido que buscarlo en alguien más. Y a pesar de no ser cosa de dos, en mi imaginación él ha llegado a ser ese hombre que yo necesitaba. Sigo mirándolo mientras él, distraídamente, lava el coche

El agua corre por todas partes y mi mente solo piensa en una cosa. Comienzo a estudiar sus brazos esos que me parecen tan fuertes, musculosos y perfectos para agarrarme a ellos mientras mi cuerpo se posa encima del coche que ahora está siendo lavado... Luego paso mis ojos por su abdomen, el cual a través de su camisa blanca se percibe que lo tiene muy bien trabajado, continúo así por unos largos minutos. Estoy mirándolo, deseándolo en silencio, soñando con su cuerpo junto al mío. Cierro mis ojos a la vez que me imagino debajo de él, susurrándole al oído que me haga suya, suplicándole con gemidos que me lleve sin miramientos al cielo que ya ansío con alcanzar. Continúo así unos segundos, o quizás unos minutos más. No sabría decirlo bien, pero cuando llega el momento que me acerco a tocar el cielo, una voz detrás de mí me saca abruptamente de mi ensoñación.

Disimulando que nada ocurre me doy la vuelta, y cuál es mi sorpresa al ver que quien me está mirando es ni más ni menos que...

Ahí está mi peor pesadilla, ¡Mi suegra!.

—Nena — me dice, con esa voz de urraca que me saca de quicio y que además sabe cómo odio que me llame así.

La miro a los ojos de manera desafiante y ella como si mi mirada le fuera indiferente me suelta:

—Vamos a ver, como sigas mirando de esa manera al chófer, vamos a tener que llamar a emergencias y a los bomberos. A unos para que aparten tus ojos de sus partes y a los otros para que apaguen ese fuego que va a consumir tu ropa interior.

La jodía no se calla ni debajo del agua y no se le escapa una.

—¿Y a ti que más te da? —le contesto, no me dejaré amilanar tan fácilmente.

—Nada corazón, nada. Pero te advierto que a ese le gustan con las carnes más prietas que las que tú tienes. Pero mira te voy a hacer un favor.

 _¿Un favor? Pienso_.

—El mejor favor que podrías hacerme es evaporarte como la niebla y no volver a aparecer jamás.

—Te acabo de apuntar como mi pareja en clase de Zumba, así que prepárate que vas a poner ese culo tan duro que mi hijo y el chófer se pelearan por él.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿A Zumba? Tú lo que estas es zumbada que no es lo mismo, yo no voy a ninguna parte y mucho menos contigo.

—Nena, vendrás a Zumba conmigo si no quieres que el pobre desgraciado de mi hijo se entere de los momentos calientes y las intenciones escandalosamente sexuales que tienes con el chófer.

—Te espero a las cinco en la puerta del gimnasio, ese que hay a dos manzanas saliendo a la derecha.

Se da media vuelta y me deja mas plantada que unas coles de Bruselas antes de la recogida.

Me meto para dentro pensando en que no iré con mi suegra a ningún sitio, y menos a un gimnasio de esos con abuelas maduritas y aburridas que solo cotillearán, con una profesora que les hará cuatro pamplinas para tenerlas más contentas.

Pero claro ella cumplirá su amenaza y mi marido se enterará de todo y con lo celoso y posesivo que es despedirá al chófer y yo me quedaré con las ganas de tirármelo, porque tarde o temprano claro que me lo tiro. Vamos lo tengo clarísimo.

Así que cuando llega la hora me pongo mis mallas negras, una camiseta de tirantes y mis zapatillas deportivas. Cojo mi bolsa de deportes y me voy camino del gym.

De esto me arrepentiré, seguro, pero todo sea por tirarme al chófer y seguir teniendo esas fantasías con él.

Llego un poco tarde y ya está todo el mundo preparado, mi suegra pega botes desde la fila del medio llamándome. Qué horror… parece el burro de esa peli de dibujos cuando llama al ogro. Por dios que vergüenza, toda la clase está mirando.

—Nena aquí, ponte conmigo.

Más roja que un tomate me dirijo hacia ella y en el momento me sitúo y miro para delante, la música suave comienza a sonar y un tío morenazo, con una musculatura capaz de levantarme sin el menor esfuerzo y un culo más duro que una tabla de planchar, comienza a dar palmas y a moverse al tiempo que les dice:

—Venga mis gandulas, vamos allá. Quiero que mováis ese culo como nunca, quiero que hoy tengáis agujetas hasta en la pepitilla.

En ese instante mi mirada y la de él se cruzan en el espejo.

Él sigue meneándose y yo sigo el ritmo con mis caderas como puedo, me es imposible separar mi mirada de esos ojos que me han dejado hipnotizada y sin posibilidad de querer mirar a otro sitio.

—Bueno, veo que tenemos zumbona nueva hoy.

Y diciendo eso se pone a mi espalda, al tiempo que noto su mano en mi cadera y como se pega a mí para guiarme en el movimiento circular del meneo de cadera, cuando dice:

—Ahora zumbonas dos saltos adelante y dos atrás sacando el culo.

No me pongo roja, me pongo de todos los colores del arcoíris cuando al ir adelante noto su miembro pegado a mi culo y como al ir hacia detrás sus manos me obligan a pegar mi culo. Entre él y yo no cabe ni una aguja.

Se separa y dándome un pellizco me dice:

—Mi objetivo nena es que este culo se ponga duro.

Me guiña el ojo y tan fresco se vuelve a su posición, delante del espejo.

Y allí me quedo yo, más sofocada y más caliente que una bujía de una ducatti.

Joder con el morenito y joder con mi suegra, que calladito se tenía su pasión por la Zumba.

En eso la miro y veo cómo me sonríe, con esa sonrisa de bruja piruja.

La clase continúa conmigo tirando el hígado, hasta que ya finalizando en uno de los giros noto y oigo un crujido en mi rodilla que me hace caer al suelo.

El moreno se acerca enseguida.

—¿Cielo que te pasó?

Juro que iba a contestar, cuando sus manos empiezan a recorrer mis muslos al tiempo que me sube el camal del pantalón.

—Bueno zumbonas, ya saben cómo se hace la relajación, yo me la llevo a enfermería y ustedes acaban.

Y diciendo esto, me coge en brazos como si fuera un peso pluma y sale conmigo hacia la enfermería.

Me coge con suavidad y rodea todo mi cuerpo con sus manos firmes.

Madre mía, siento que me está entrando un sofoco… no sé si es porque me sujeta con tanta fuerza o es porque estoy en los brazos de tremendo hombre.

Me mantiene sólo con una mano y con la otra da toques a la puerta de enfermería y la abre.

—Hola Jasper, te traigo a esta preciosidad que se ha lesionado. —Me guiña un ojo y mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo al instante.

Habla con el auxiliar de enfermería y yo me quedo a cuadros con cara de tonta. _¿Pero qué pasa aquí, se han juntado todos los hombres atractivos del planeta en un solo lugar?_ Aparece ante mí el enfermero con una sonrisa deslumbrante y unos preciosos ojos azules.

— Déjala en la camilla para que pueda revisarla ¿vale?

El morenazo asiente y me deposita con cuidado en la camilla, me quejo un poco pero intento que no se dé cuenta.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?— Me pregunta el enfermero más sexy que haya visto en mi condenada vida. _¿Porque no habrá enfermeros así más a menudo?,_ maldigo mentalmente.

— No lo sé. Estaba dando un giro en el último baile y oí un crujido muy fuerte en mi rodilla, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo termine en el suelo.

— Déjame ver tu rodilla, intentare que te duela lo menos posible.

Me examina y dicta el diagnóstico: esguince de rodilla. Recomienda reposo todo el fin de semana, aplicar hielo intermitentemente y tomarme antiinflamatorios y analgésicos para aliviar el dolor.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir obviamente medio coja, aparece la mujer más insoportable que conozco, mi suegra ¡cómo no!, hace su aparición triunfal e incluso muestra su preocupación interpretando el óscar a la mejor actriz.

El profesor de zumba me desea una pronta recuperación, y espera verme en sus clases todos los días. _No te preocupes guapo por mucho que mi querida suegra me haya impuesto su castigo, vendré todos los días sólo para ver cómo meneas ese cuerpo sabrosoooooon_.

Cómo no soy capaz de llegar así ni a la vuelta de la esquina, decido tomar un taxi que me lleve de vuelta a casa. En el último momento convenzo a mi suegra de que se quede zumbeando un poco más. Me entra una gran alegría porque así tendré un buen rato para admirar la obra de arte que espera en casa, mi Miguel Ángel particular disfrazado de chófer.

Vaya día llevo rodeada de pura testosterona, pongo los ojos en blanco y meneo la cabeza riéndome sola.

Como si por arte de magia se tratara llega el hombre con el que fantaseo más despierta que dormida, el único hombre que ha hecho que quiera conocerlo muy profundamente.

 _Ven, déjame verte, déjame conocerte, déjame aspirar a poseerte y tenerte para mí_. _Todos los días sueño que me haces tuya por las noches a escondidas, te susurro al oído que soy tuya y que hagas conmigo todo lo que quieras._ _Necesito desesperadamente que me arranques las bragas y me hagas ver el cielo y todas sus estrellas teniéndote bien enterrado dentro de mí, quiero gritar tu nombre al correrme y sentirme llena en todos los aspectos. No tienes ni la más remota idea de todo lo que pasa por mi mente cuando el deseo por ti, crece dentro de mí cada día más_.

Se presenta sin camiseta y deja entrever ese torso cincelado que dan ganas de arañarlo y marcarlo para que sepa que pertenece a mi propiedad, se para y me mira extrañado preguntándome que me ha pasado.

— ¿Señora necesita ayuda?

— La verdad es que sí Jacob, ¿podrías ayudarme a subir hasta el dormitorio?

— Por supuesto, déjeme ayudarla.

Es la segunda vez en el día que un hombre salido del catálogo de hombres sexys perfectos me coge entre sus brazos. Sonrío como una tonta y me aprovecho de la ocasión para agarrarme a sus bíceps y que bíceps por dios, hasta llegar a su cuello del que me agarro como si la vida me fuera en ello. Al no llevar camiseta puedo sentir el calor de su piel contra mí. Me deja al borde de la cama y puedo apreciarlo en todo su esplendor, me encantaría lamerle cada rincón esa tableta de chocolate muy despacio. Levanto la cabeza y me mira directamente a los ojos de forma penetrante y oscura, siento un escalofrió que recorre todo mi cuerpo excitándome aún más si cabe, una de sus comisuras se levanta y puedo apreciar su sonrisa de medio lado como si supiera en que estoy pensando.

 _Si supieras todo lo que pienso creo que te asustarías y echarías a correr_.

Seguimos mirándonos en silencio, no puedo evitar morderme el labio pensando en todo lo que haría con él.

— ¿Necesita que haga algo más por usted? — Pregunta en postura sensual y desafiante.

— Llámame por mi nombre, por favor. — _Se me ocurren muchas formas en las que puedas ayudarme, una de ellas sería aliviar esta quemazón que me recorre de los pies a la cabeza cada vez que te tengo presente_.

— Cómo digas, Isabella.

— No te preocupes Jacob, retírate que ya me encargo yo de cuidarla. — Susurra una voz conocida entrando inesperadamente en la habitación.

El momento lujurioso, se me pasa de un plumazo, cuando mi marido entra por la puerta. A la mierda mi idea de pedirle a mi flamante chofer que me haga compañía, pero no precisamente para hablar. Con un asentimiento de cabeza y un como ordene señor, Jacob abandona la habitación, mi marido me mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Cómo es eso de que te llame por tu nombre? — dice algo molesto — Es parte del servicio.

—Por favor, Edward, vivimos en el siglo XXI, sabes que no me gustan esos formalismos y que odio que me digan señora.

Tengo un trauma con eso. Es una historia larga que contar y ahora no tengo tiempo, necesito una ducha, para quitarme el sudor de zumba y bajar la quemazón que ha dejado Jacob.

—De ninguna manera voy a tolerar que tengan ese trato contigo — mi marido me devuelve del mundo de las divagaciones.

—Te recuerdo, que no tendríamos servicio si no nos hubiera tocado la lotería — le digo enfadada — ¿Por cierto que haces aquí tan temprano?

—Mi madre me llamó preocupada contándome lo que te había pasado y he venido a ver como estabas.

La muy bruja no quiere que me quede sola con el chofer, me lo está haciendo difícil, supongo que como madre es lo normal. Tendré que buscarle un novio para que me deje en paz y le dé un buen revolcón porque siempre trae una cara de mala leche, aunque no hay Dios que la aguante, ni siquiera Hades la querría en sus filas

—Bueno, pues ya has visto que estoy perfectamente, solo ha sido una caída tonta

—¿Cómo te lo has hecho? — pregunta decidido a no dejarme tranquila un momento.

—Estaba en clase de zumba, con tu madre.

—¿Mi madre en zumba? ¿Qué hacías tú en zumba? —asiento a la primera pregunta y cuando voy a contestar él continúa — ¿Se puede saber porque vas al gimnasio?

Me gustaría decirle, _pues mira me quiero tirar al chofer y si puedo en el camino al profesor zumbón y al enfermero, pero tu madre me ha amenazado con contarte lo del chofer si no voy con ella_. Pero no puedo decirle eso.

Pensándolo bien, sé que mi marido no estará nunca de acuerdo, pero no me importaría encerrarme un fin de semana con los cuatro hombres y que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, siempre que implicara que todos estuviéramos desnudos. Ya tengo el nombre para el grupo, "Los JE de Isabella", Edward, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper, solo de pensar en ello, tengo una inundación en mis bragas, decido contestar.

—Me siento muy sola en casa, y si no quiero volverme loca, necesito salir. Además noto que ya no me deseas y quiero ponerme en forma para ti — un cartel con la palabra mentirosa en letras mayúsculas y con luz de neón, para que sea más visible aparece encima de mi cabeza.

—Isabella, sí que te deseo. ¿De donde sacas eso? — me encojo de hombros, que él piense lo que quiera.

Sin previo aviso se abalanza sobre mí, me besa con pasión y comienza a desnudarme, cuando me tiene preparada, es decir muy mojada, se desnuda dejando su erección a la vista cuando se pone en posición de ataque la puerta se abre de manera abrupta, haciendo que nos sobresaltemos, nos quedamos paralizados cuando vemos quien es nuestra visita.

Y ahí está en la puerta mirándonos con sus ojos tan penetrantes. Paul el hermano de Edward y mi primera aventura, siento que estoy entre dos titanes y no sé dónde meterme y de repente mi bello marido empieza a gritar

—¿Pero qué mierda haces?— grita Edward furioso, tratando de taparme con las sabanas— sal de inmediato del dormitorio. Mi cuñado se va golpeando la puerta sin decir solo una palabra.

Mi marido me acaricia dulcemente.

— Amor lamentablemente tendremos que dejarlo, tengo que ver que quiere ese idiota para entrar así a la habitación; anda date una ducha y descansa así cuando vuelva podemos empezar de nuevo lo que hemos dejado a medias— diciendo eso se levanta dándome una hermosa vista de su culo tan perfecto y su cuerpo tan cuidado, se viste rápidamente y se va al encuentro de su hermano.

Me he quedado más caliente que el tipo del tridente, cuanto me hubiera gustado haber estado sola cuando entró ese hombre que aunque me hizo sufrir demasiado lo amo con locura, el ¿Por qué? Es fácil de explicar es mi primer amor, es el chico al cual le di de mí lo más valioso y estábamos tan bien hasta que se fue y me dejo sin decir nada más y por cosas del destino conocí a su hermano sin saber quién era y las cosas se dieron de tal manera que yo me case con Edward cuando estaba completamente loca por su hermano.

Me he duchado y ya estoy acostada no he escuchado nada desde el salón y eso me parece muy raro, pero me duele demasiado la rodilla para levantarme e ir a ver lo que sucede en el salón, así que me recuesto en la cama para ver si puedo descansar un poco y apenas cierro los ojos empiezo a ver a Paul que me mira con excitación y me empieza a sacar la ropa; pero algo me despierta una música de teléfono, pero no es mío y encuentro el móvil de Edward y leo un nombre que nunca había escuchado "RENATA"

 _¿Renata? ¿Quién leches es Renata?_ El móvil de mi marido no deja de sonar y yo no sé si quiero contestar. No quiero saber si la tal Renata es su amante. No, Edward no me haría eso… ¿o sí? _¡Claro que sí! Tengo en mis narices todas las señales. Llega siempre muy tarde de trabajar y nuestros encuentros amorosos son escasos. Edward siempre me pone excusas como que está cansado o que le duele la cabeza_ … Finalmente decido no coger el teléfono.

—Cariño —mi marido irrumpe en la habitación— Mi hermano se quedará unos días con nosotros, espero que no te importe —¡No! ¿Paul en mi casa?—. Sé lo que pasó con él pero le han echado del trabajo y necesita un techo donde dormir hasta que se recupere —resoplo—. Es mi hermano —me suplica Edward con esos ojos verdes que me hacen suspirar.

—De acuerdo —accedo al fin. Aunque en mi interior sé que no es una buena idea—. Por cierto, te ha llamado una tal Renata —le digo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mi marido se pone pálido.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —parece nervioso.

—Nada… no he respondido, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunto curiosa.

—No… nada… —me hace un gesto para indicarme que sale a llamar por teléfono al balcón de nuestro dormitorio.

No puedo escuchar nada desde la cama y eso me enfurece. ¡Joder! ¿Me estará engañando? A los cinco minutos, entra en el dormitorio y se cambia de ropa con rapidez.

—Isabella, tengo que ir al trabajo… ha surgido algo… esta noche nos vemos en la cena —se acerca, me da un beso en la frente y se marcha dejándome desconcertada.

Al rato me doy cuenta que estoy desnuda y que no puedo levantarme para cambiarme hasta que venga alguien a ayudarme. Tendré que esperar a la bruja de mi suegra para eso. Por suerte, tengo televisión en el dormitorio, así no me aburriré. El mando está en la cómoda y para poder cogerlo, tengo que incorporarme un poco. Mientras lo hago, la sábana que me tapa el cuerpo se escurre. En ese instante se abre la puerta de mi habitación. Es Paul. Entra y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas sin dejar de recorrer su negra mirada por mi desnudo cuerpo. Se acerca peligrosamente hacia mí. Yo estoy paralizada, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Cuando llega hasta donde estoy me agarra de los hombros y hunde su cara en mi cuello, estoy paralizada, no muevo ni un solo músculo. De repente siento como su lengua recorre mi cuello, mi respiración se acelera, su cuerpo se posiciona sobre el mío, la sábana aún está bajo mis senos, están al aire libre, si tan solo moviera sus manos, terminaría de darse cuenta que estoy completamente desnuda.

—¿Isabella, no llevas nada bajo esta sabana?— me dice en voz baja aún pegado sobre mi cuello.

Muevo la cabeza negativamente y me besa la vena que le trasmite las pulsaciones, estoy excitada y él no hace otra cosa que encenderme más, me recuesto en la cama y el comienza a mover sus manos, las mete por debajo de la sábana.

—Paul para… estoy casada… con tu… hermano — logro decirle entre lo besos que va repartiendo sobre mi cuello, clavícula y debajo de mi oído. — para por favor.

Me recorre los muslos con sus hábiles manos, abre mis piernas y va subiendo poco a poco, me estremezco y le abro paso a mi sexo.

—Me importa una mierda, tú eres mía y siempre lo serás. No te imaginas la rabia que sentí al abrir la puerta vi que el cabrón de mi hermano estaba por hacerte suya.

—Es mi esposo, que esperabas… ¡Aaahh!— no puedo seguir hablando Paul llega a mi clítoris que lo tengo hinchado, mojado, y muy estimulado, después de una mañana llena de hombres guapos a mi alrededor, y de cómo me dejó Edward es normal, comienza a moverlo en círculos, y no puedo evitar gemir.

—Sí, así mi amor, no sabes cómo te extrañaba.

—Me dejaste — introduce un dedo en mi interior y lo saca de nuevo, mientras con su pulgar sigue estimulando mi clítoris, su boca encuentra la mía y me besa con pasión, adoración y coraje.

—Dios Isabella, estás empapada, y sigues muy apretada, vamos a disfrutar como si fuera la primera vez.

—Paul, ya clavate en mi — ya no aguanto más lo necesito dentro de mí, si sé que estoy engañando a mi marido, pero si no es con Paul es con el chófer, con el maestro de zumba o con el enfermero, así que, qué más da que sea con mi primer amor. — Si paras ahora te mato.

No he terminado de decir esas palabras y se levanta, se quita la camisa y se baja los pantalones y veo su erección _"Dios este hombre es espectacular por donde lo mires"_ quita de un tirón la sabana, toma mis tobillos y tira de ellos hacia la orilla de la cama, al ver que hago una mueca me pregunta si me encuentro bien, muevo la cabeza afirmativamente y no le importa nada más. A mí tampoco a decir verdad. Solo lo quiero sobre mí y dentro de mí.

Abre mis piernas, se sitúa entre ella, levanto un poco mis caderas para quedar a la altura idónea y sin más me penetra, fuerte, rápido y muy profundo.

Ambos soltamos un grito de placer, comienza a moverse dentro de mí… dentro fuera dentro fuera. Cada vez más rápido más fuerte y más profundo.

—Eres perfecta.

—No pares… no pares… Deja de hablar y muévete.

Sabe a la perfección como me gusta, toma mis manos y las levanta por encima de mi cabeza, entrelaza nuestros dedos y baja su boca a la mía. Muerde mi labio con fuerza mientras ambos jadeamos.

—Dime que eres mía.— me dice sobre mi boca. — dime que jamás has dejado de pensarme.

—Soy tu…

—¿Puedo unirme?

Una tercera voz nos paraliza con esa pregunta. Ambos volteamos a la puerta y vemos a mi caliente chófer mirando con ojos de lujuria.

Miro a Paul y me mira sin saber que hacer, va retirándose poco a poco y me tapa con la sabana.

—¿Es que no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar o que? Maldición.— Se levanta, se viste y mira hacia donde estoy yo y se va. Me deja desnuda y caliente como una gata en celo.

Mi respiración se entrecorta cuando veo a Jacob acercarse lentamente y me retira de nuevo la sabana que tengo encima. ¿Todos se han puesto de acuerdo hoy para tenerme cachonda?

— Pensé que solo te ponía yo...— Se estira a mi lado y empieza a lamerme un pezón, me mira a los ojos mientras lo hace. Lo único que quiero es poder deshacerme de este calor intenso que me corroe todo el cuerpo. Necesito tener un orgasmo ya.

Jacob empieza a agacharse poco a poco, me coge de las piernas y me las aparta. Yo cedo y dejo que haga lo que quiera.

Estoy con las piernas abiertas y con su lengua metida dentro de mi. Empiezo a notar como juega con mi clítoris mientras da lametones. Noto como mi cuerpo empieza a acelerarse, el orgasmo es inminente.

— Córrete para mi.

Sus palabras hacen que me caliente más, noto sus dedos adentrarse dentro de mi y como resbala. Le miro a los ojos y él me mira.

— Ahhhhhhh— Me agarro a las sabanas, mi cuerpo se dobla y mis piernas se mueven solas. Empiezo a notar como mi cuerpo esta parpadeando y como mi respiración ya está cortada.

— Diossss, nena, como me gusta esto, quiero hacerlo más a menudo...

— Fóllame— le grito desesperada, necesito que me empalen YA.

Se incorpora de la cama rápidamente se baja sus pantalones, dejando su erección al aire.

Me bajo y empiezo a lamerlo, sabe bien. Me levanta y me pone en sus brazos me apoya en la pared, me agarro a sus fuertes brazos y dejo que me de placer. Da embestidas a la vez que me besa. Escucho sus últimos gemidos.

— Córrete conmigo. YA.

Sin dudarlo me voy con él. Nuestras respiraciones son cortas e intensas. Estoy sudando y huelo a sexo. Me levanta y me deja en la cama. Sin decir una palabra va vistiéndose. Una vocecita que me resulta muy muy muy familiar me está llamando.

No puede ser, no puede ser.

— Mamiiiiiii— la puerta de la habitación se abre.

 _Joder, esto no me puede estar pasando_ , intento taparme con la sabana, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—Mami ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esta el chófer en tu habitación?

Intento pensar algo rápido, Dios ¿cómo salgo de esta?

—Ven cariño y siéntate a mi lado.

Mientras mi niña sube a la cama, le hago un gesto a Jacob para que salga. Mi pequeña me esta mirando, es pequeña, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta, que estoy desnuda y el chofer está en la habitación conmigo.

La cojo en brazos, e intento buscarme una buena salida a la situación.

—Jacob estaba en la habitación porque vino a matar una araña que tenía en la cama.

—Pero mami si me hubieras llamado a mí, la hubiera sacado de tu cama sin matarla, yo no le tengo miedo.

—Jajaja lo sé mi amor, tu eres mi princesa valiente.

La abrazo, y siento que mi pecho me estalla de amor por mi hija. Ella es lo mejor que tengo en esta vida.  
Después de ducharme y tomarme un calmante para el dolor, voy en busca de Paul, quiero aclarar con él algunas cosas, lo busco por toda la casa y no esta.

—¿Me buscabas?

Esta mujer si tiene un don.

—¿Podrías decirme como lo haces?

Me mira con cara de no saber de qué hablo.

—No me mires así, sabes muy bien de que te hablo, tienes la mala costumbre de aparecer de repente sin hacer ruido, sabes muy bien que odio que me des esos sustos.

Se ríe, con esa risa falsa que tanto odio y se da media vuelta y se va, esto me esta oliendo mal, ¿Que se traerá entre manos?

Estoy cenando con la bruja de mi suegra y mi princesa, cuando siento abrirse la puerta de casa, me imagino que es Paul, con el que espero poder hablar y dejar algunas cosas claras, pero para mi sorpresa es Edward.

—Hola familia, dice mientras me da un beso en los labios

Mi hija se levanta y se lanza a los brazos de su padre

— ¿Como esta mi chica favorita? — Le dice mientras se la come a besos.  
—Bien papi, ¿vas a cenar con nosotras?.

—Claro princesa.

Mi hija esta que salta de alegría de poder cenar todos juntos, pero mi suegra esta muy callada, y eso me tiene mosqueada, por que normalmente cuando esta su hijo delante habla como una cotorra.

Cuando estamos terminando de cenar, la mal follada de mi suegra le suelta a mi marido.

—Tienes que traer el fumigador, porque en esta casa y mas concretamente en tu habitación, hay una plaga de arañas.— le lanzo una mirada matadora, lo que desearía en este momento que salieran dos láseres para fulminarla—Elizabeth cuéntale a tu padre como el chofer tuvo que matar las arañas que le dan miedo a tu madre.

No lo puedo creer, ahí esta lo que se traía entre manos yo la mato, juro que si tengo la oportunidad lo hago. Edward me mira con cara de "¿qué pasa aquí?" y mi rostro, no puede estar más blanco.

—Si cariño, — dice él mirando a nuestra hija — cuéntale a papi.

Mi hija me mira y luego a su padre y le dice.

—Lo que pasa es que, en la cama de mama había una araña y ella llamó al chofer para que la sacara porque a ella le dan miedo.

Terminamos de comer en silencio, cuando miro a la mesa veo a la mujer que esta decidida a arruinarme la vida.

"¿Qué pretende? ¿Que Edward se separe de mí?" _No, no se lo voy a permitir tengo que pensar muy bien lo que le voy a decir cuando me pregunte_.

Acuesto a mi hija, le cuento un cuento pensando en todo momento, en lo que pasara cuando llegue a nuestra habitación.

Elizabeth se duerme rápido, la veo dormir tan tranquila y feliz.

Me doy la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero cual es mi sorpresa, ahí está Edward mirándonos desde la puerta.

—¿Vamos? — me dice y me muestra su mano para que la tome, lo miro dudando un poco; pero es Edward el hombre dulce, amable, romántico y cariñoso con el que me case

—Claro. — Le digo y caminamos hasta nuestro cuarto.

Me voy al baño a cepillar los dientes al salir Edward está sentado en la cama esperándome.

—¿Me puedes decir que paso cuando me fui? — piensa Isabella.

—Estaba descansando y cuando abrí los ojos, en tu lado de la cama había una araña; tu sabes que me asustan mucho, di un grito y Jacob me escucho entró en el cuarto y saco esa cosa— _si tremenda cosa jajajaja_ — eso es todo luego entro Elizabeth y me pregunto que hacia el chofer aquí. — espero se lo haya creído.

Se levanta y me abraza, Ok lo asumo soy una perra pero no quiero perder mi matrimonio.

Pasa sus manos por mi espalda acaricia mi cabello luego me lleva a la cama me tumba y él lo hace a mi lado me pregunta si me duele la rodilla y si me tome el medicamento para el dolor.

—Si amor, antes de que llegaras. Ya no me duele tanto.

—Ven descansa, has tenido un día muy difícil — me abraza pero no puedo dormir, es en la noche cuando todos los acontecimientos del día llegan a mi mente, pero hay algo que me carcome, esa tal Renata pienso ¿quién será?

Miro hacia Edward y está dormido. Muy lentamente me salgo de sus brazos y paso por donde ha dejado su chaqueta busco el teléfono pero no esta, sus pantalones tampoco, la mesita de noche... bingo!

Lo tomo con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, me voy al pasillo y entro en el cuarto de la niña voy hacia la ventana para no encender la luz y comienzo a buscar.

Hay muchas llamadas de esa tal Renata, busco en los mensajes... nada. Whatsapp... nada. De repente parpadea el teléfono avisando un nuevo correo electrónico pulso para abrir cuando algo del jardín llama mi atención.

Es un auto gris último modelo, del que baja un hombre mayor pero atractivo, me quedo observando hacia donde mira el hombre cuando veo aparecer a mi suegra enfundada en un vestido rojo con un tremendo escote que no deja mucho a la imaginación.

Así que por eso Esmerald se preocupa tanto del estado de su cuerpo, porque tiene su lió por ahí, observo la matricula del auto y me la memorizo GGCY78 tengo un amigo que puede ayudarme a averiguar quién es ese hombre y que se traen él y mi suegra.

De repente escucho que alguien me llama y se abre la puerta de la habitación es Edward buscándome con todo el lio de mi suegra se me había olvidado que tengo el móvil en mis manos aprovechando que esta oscuro lo pongo en el bolsillo de mi bata disimuladamente camino hasta el y hacia nuestra habitación.

—¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de la niña cariño?.

—Creí escucharla gritar y fui a ver. — me quito la bata y la dejo con cuidado en el sofá de la habitación se acerca a mi lentamente para besarme, empieza a subirme un calor por todo el cuerpo comenzamos acariciarnos y ya estando desnudos hacemos el amor desenfrenadamente como hace mucho que no ocurría. Luego de llegar al éxtasis juntos, nos abrazamos y caemos en un sueño profundo.

Cuando despierto estoy de muy buen humor, Edward se está bañando y rápidamente voy a buscar el teléfono y lo dejo en el bolsillo de los pantalones me pongo la bata y en ese instante sale con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

—Te preparo el desayuno amor — le digo cariñosamente, me atrapa en un abrazo.

— Si, gracias — me responde.

Estoy en la cocina alistando todo para el desayuno cuando en la puerta de esta aparece mi suegra con la misma ropa de anoche me mira sorprendida y se va a su cuarto.

Nos sentamos a tomar desayuno y veinte minutos después aparece mi suegra con su ropa normal; falda bajo la rodilla, su blusa abrochada hasta el cuello y con sus zapatos tacón bajo, quien la viera. Ella me pregunta como estoy de mi rodilla y le digo.

—Muy bien gracias a los medicamentos. ¿Y usted cómo durmió?

Comienza a retorcer sus manos tanto que casi se le cae la taza y se empieza a sonrojar.

—Mamá ¿te sientes bien? — le pregunta Edward.

Ella se disculpa y se retira a su habitación

Cuando subo a mi habitación llamo a mi amigo Benjamin y le pido por favor que investigue a nombre de quien esta el coche, le doy la matricula me dice que en cuanto tenga la información me llama.

No han pasado ni tres horas y suena superblackhole, de Muse. Es Benjamin.

—No te imaginas a quien pertenece el auto…

—Benjamin, por Dios no me tengas en esta zozobra y dime ¿de quién rayos es? — _bendita sea mi suerte ahora sí me las pagas todas vieja bruja_.

—No, no, no Bellita, yo tengo que ver la cara que vas a poner cuando te enteres. ¿Y a fin de cuentas por qué tanta urgencia con este dato?

—Ya te dije que no me preguntes, que a su tiempo te lo contaré todo.

—Pues si no me lo cuentas, no te digo de quien es. Así que nos vemos en una hora en la cafetería de siempre y me invitas un frapuchino de chocolate, me cuentas de dónde salió tu nueva faceta de Sherlock Holmes y te lo cuento todo.

—Eres como el diablo, si no fueras mi mejor amigo te juro que hace rato me hubiera olvidado de ti.

—Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mi Bellsy, así que apresúrate y nada de llegar tarde que sino no te cuento nada.

—Mira quien habla de impuntuales, el señor "llegué tarde porque me quedé sin agua caliente"

—Eso solo pasó una vez

—Pero pasó, bueno te dejo que me tengo que arreglar y salgo para allá.

—Ok entonces no vemos en una hora. Besos

—Un beso para ti también.

Cuelgo la llamada y cuando me giro para ir al baño a darme una ducha, me encuentro con los ojos de bruja que me miran como si con ellos pudiera incinerarme.

—¿Vas a salir? — me pregunta con tono acusatorio.

—Sí, a mí me gusta salir con la luz del sol. ¿Tiene algún problema con eso? — la miro a los ojos desafiándola _, dime algo, vieja bruja con rabo de paja._

—No, claro que no — sus ojos empiezan a bailar por toda la habitación como si no supiera como escapar de mi mirada, da media vuelta y se va.

Tengo tanta curiosidad por saber quien es el misterioso que ha desatado el desenfreno de mi suegra que salgo de la ducha me pongo un jean, una camiseta Fendi y las sandalias, me hago una trenza y solo me maquillo con rimel y brillo en los labios.

Al salir de casa me encuentro con Jacob en el patio de enfrente, mmmmm siempre está tan sexy, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer y tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo. Me mira con tanto deseo que debería regresar a la casa para cambiarme la ropa interior pero ya no tengo tiempo.

—Buenos días Isabella.

—Buenos días Jacob, por favor lléveme a la cafetería de siempre. — Me abre la puerta del asiento trasero y subo al auto mientras siento como mi cara empieza a arder.

—Como usted diga. — Cierra la puerta y se pone al volante.

El camino hasta la cafetería se me hace más largo de lo habitual, y el juego de miradas que mantengo con Jacob a través del retrovisor me pone tan caliente que creo que tendré que tomarme dos frapuchinos. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería Benjamin ya está ahí, y eso que he llegado quince minutos antes, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que reírme mi gran amigo es toda una vecina cotilla cuando se trata de un chisme, y luego dicen que las chismosas somos las mujeres, si no fuera porque ha dormido con el noventa por ciento de la población femenina de la ciudad y su homofobia diría que es un gay en potencia. Me mira y sale a ayudarme a entrar al local.

—Por Dios, pequeña, pero ¿que te pasó?

—Mi suegra y sus grandes ideas, me llevó a clases de Zumba y mira el resultado.

—¡Es una arpía! ¿Cuándo te dejará en paz?

—Pronto querido Watson, pronto. — Le guiño el ojo mientras me ayuda a sentarme en una mesa que nos permita hablar con tranquilidad.

—¡No te quedas con una! Ahora sí desembucha.

—Primero pidamos.

Mientras nos traen los frapuchinos con tarta de manzana le pongo al tanto a mi compañero de espionaje sobre las andanzas de mi suegra.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Y bien guardado que se lo ha tenido la vieja mojigata.

—Ahora sí, tu turno dime de quién es el auto.

—Pues nada más y nada menos que de...

—¡¿Aro Vulturi?! ¿El jefe italiano mafioso de Edward? —chillo ahogándome con el último sorbo que le daba al frappuccino.

—El que viste y calza, Bella—Benjamin se levanta para golpearme la espalda y evitar que me ahogue por mi asombro.

No puedo creer lo que me cuenta mi amigo. Vulturi no es trigo muy limpio y no falta la ocasión en que se lo recuerde a Edward, pero es muy ingenuo para comprender y repetirme como un rezo que su jefe es un hombre noble y de buenos sentimientos y que la gente habla por hablar

 _¡Menudo lío! Yo cachonda a más no poder y con el bulto a cuestas de mi maldita suegra encamándose con el vejete, que a pesar de su edad está bien apetecible_.

Ahora la incógnita es saber qué trama mi suegra con el italiano,¿ por qué precisamente él, sabiendo que Edward no se lo perdonaría?.

—Tienes a la bruja de tu suegra por los cuernos, o mejor dicho de la escoba—Mi amigo no deja de reír.

—¡Ay Benjamin!—exclamé—. Debo pensar en cómo puedo revertir la situación y...

—¿Revertir la situación? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Debo sacármela de encima, no me deja en paz, ya suficiente tengo con la clase de Zumba y ahora con mi pie todo adolorido.

Esta es la mía, al fin, la tendré en la palma de mi mano, a la muy zorra de mi suegra, ¿quiere jugar sucio? yo sabré jugar mejor...

—Hay un brillo especial en tus ojos, Bells...tienes cara de haber follado largo y tendido—dice Benjamin sin siquiera despegar sus ojos de los míos mientras da un gran bocado a su pastel de manzana. No puedo ocultar mi fogosidad que aún inunda todo mi ser y en especial mi entrepierna.

—Eh...no te puedo mentir amigo mío...

—Jajajaja ¡lo sabía! ¡Esa cara de mujer deseosa la conozco! ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

—Dirás quienes fueron...

—¿Qué?—Ahora el atragantado es Benjamin

—Digamos que fue una y media, primero caí con Paul, y luego con el morenazo de mi chofer.

—¡Pero Isabella! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Paul te hizo sufrir tanto.

—Lo sé, es que yo...no vale la pena, pero Jacob...me roba todo esos suspiros...

—¡Maldito día lunes! Debo partir a la oficina cuanto antes, pero no te salvarás del interrogatorio, no conmigo mujercita, luego me dirás que decides hacer con respecto al jefe de tu marido.

Benjamin se levanta de un salto y me besa la frente entregándome el papel en donde ha anotado la información que le he pedido.

Pido la cuenta, ya que la pierna me ha comenzado a molestar nuevamente, y la cabeza me da vueltas entre el italiano, mi suegra y Jacob. Quería repetir ese encuentro tan abruptamente cortado por la inocente de mi hija.

Llamo al móvil de Jacob, pidiéndole que pase a buscarme al café.

Pero al llegar mi bombón y hacerme una seña para que me acercara mi móvil suena. Pertenece a un número desconocido.

—¿Diga?—contesto dudosa

—Hola corazón, quería comprobar que eras tú, te ves tan guapa desde aquí...

—¿Con quién hablo?

—¿No me reconoces, encanto? Pero sí soy….

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es? —pregunto asustada, pero ya ha colgado.

 _¿_ _Quién rayos es ese hombre?_

Trato de tranquilizarme y guardar el número…más adelante me encargaré de esto, por ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como hacerle pagar caro toda la mierda a mi "suegrita" y subir al coche con mi bombón de chocolate. Subo y Jacob aprovechando las calles vacías, acelera y me lleva a un lugar desconocido… ¿Dónde estoy?

—Jacob… ¿A dónde vamos? Pensé que me llevarías a casa — digo extrañada.

—La vi un poco descompuesta luego de esa llamada, no es mi incumbencia preguntarle quien fue así que eso queda en usted…pero quisiera ayudarla a distraerse—y me sonríe lascivamente.

¡Maldición! Mi cuerpo que está ardiendo por culpa de ese magnífico culo y esos pectorales de infarto…creo que por esta vez, palabra de niña buena, me dejaré llevar y me mostraré como la perra que soy.

—Muy bien —digo y le sonrío – haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Digo esto y es suficiente para que acelere y entre en una especie de condominio seguido por el estacionamiento. Deja el vehículo y tomándome de la mano me lleva a un piso en uno de los edificios. Subimos por el ascensor y nos detenemos en el último piso. Es una especie de loft… inmenso. Entramos en el departamento y es magnífico. Es imposible que todo esto sea de Jacob, ni que trabajara como mafioso.

—Wow Jacob… ¿todo esto es tuyo?

—Sí, lo compre gracias a años ahorrando.

Vaya. Avanzo por la sala acariciando el cuero blanco del sofá, Jacob viene detrás y con una mano acaricia mis pechos mientras con la otra sube de mi muslo hasta mi… ¡Santo cielo!

Me dejo llevar por esta sensación tan placentera cuando mete su dedo dentro de mi boca. Lo chupo muerdo y succiono hasta que lo saca y me lo mete ahí. Lo mueve con movimientos compulsivos y hace que jadee como una perra en celo. Termina con su labor y me levanta recostándome en el sofá. Me sienta, me abre las piernas y después de haberme metido dos dedos, veo como su cabeza se hunde en mi vagina haciéndome gemir descontroladamente. Su lengua entra y sale, sus labios chupan y muerden, sus dedos entran y salen y empiezo a gritar al llegar a un orgasmo inevitable.

Nos pasamos la tarde llenándonos de sexo y me olvido de todo; la llamada, mi esposo…mi suegra. Todo se va por el retrete y yo estoy completamente satisfecha.

Más tarde Jacob y yo regresamos a casa, sin saber que pasará al llegar.

Jacob me deja en la entrada mientras él se retira a recoger a Edward a su trabajo. Entro a la casa con una sensación extraña y… ¡Dios mío!

Mi suegra y Paul están heridos tirados en un charco de sangre. Esto no puede ser verdad… ¡no puede ser Dios mío! Maldición… ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto mientras Jacob me llevo lejos de aquí? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué?

Me acerco a ellos y los toco. Están fríos y por más que lo intento, no respiran. ¡Están muertos!

Y mientras yo me pregunto el porqué de todo esto…siento unos pasos detrás de mí.

—Hola preciosa…ahora si te acordarás de mí.

Tengo miedo de dar la vuelta para no encontrarme con la realidad, la voz que escucho detrás de mí es una voz que aunque me habla como si fuera familiar resulta extraña para mí ¿Quién demonios mató a Paul y a mi suegra? Me devano los sesos pensando en algún amante del pasado no recordado que quiere vengarse y fracaso en el intento ¿Con cuántos me acosté? ¡No! ¡No creo que sea eso y sinceramente no es momento para pensar en eso! Creo que estoy entrando en pánico… y no precisamente por la gran mancha de sangre en toda mi sala con dos cadáveres tirados…

—Date la vuelta— Manda la misteriosa voz, respiro profundamente, hago lo que me pide lentamente, y ¡Oh! El rostro del hombre me parece aterradoramente familiar: ¡Aro, el italiano mafioso jefe de mi marido…! Sostiene un arma en la mano que me apunta justo en el pecho, de la nada aparecen cinco gorilas que no vi cuando entré _¡Demonios! ¡Han invadido mi casa! ¿Van a matarme? Dios mío, no… Siento que tengo muchas cosas para hacer… ¡Tengo que arreglarme con mi hermana después de no haber hablado hace años! Mi hermana Renata…_

Un momento…

¿Renata? El fugaz nombre que vi en el móvil de Edward pasa por mi mente…

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando no puedes mantener el culo quieto y metes las narices donde no te han llamado… ¿Se puede saber por qué la mujer de mi empleado me investiga?— Sus palabras son tan rudas que trago en seco y me pongo pálida… _Oh, mierda… ¡Esto fue por la consulta de la matricula…!_

—¿Por qué los has matado?— Pregunto con un hilo de voz… _Ahora sí Isabella… ¿Por qué no te encierras con éste también en el cuarto?_

—Por traidora— Señala a mi suegra con la pistola —Y por entrometido… Has estado follando con todo el personal de esta casa y sólo el imbécil de tu marido no se ha dado cuenta…

Su acento me desconcierta ¿No es italiano? ¿Por qué me habla así? ¿Por qué acusa de traidora a mi suegra? ¿Y cómo demonios sabe de mis infidelidades?

—Yo sólo vi que ella subió a tu auto y yo… yo quería saber quién era… Lo siento, no quería entrometerme— Aro acaricia su barbilla con la pistola levemente y luego finge limpiarla de algo… ¿Sangre, tal vez? Joder.

—¿Ese era su hijo? Pobre imbécil, murió siendo un don nadie, porque no lo sabía… ¿Con quién has venido, Isabella?— Pregunta y yo me estremezco al pensar en Jacob, porque sospecho que él lo sabe, si sabe lo de mis infidelidades hacia mi marido, seguro que sabe que estuve con él… ¡ _Esto cada vez se pone peor! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo matará también?_

—El chofer me ha dejado en casa y se ha ido— Contesto suavemente, el italiano que no parece tan italiano levanta una ceja a uno de sus gorilas y éste asiente.

—Correcto preciosa, esto es lo que vamos a hacer… Utilizaba a, ya no tan útil, suegra tuya— Dice mirando displicente el cuerpo sin vida de ella, me estremezco, porque hay dos cadáveres en mi casa —Para hacer que Edward asumiera las cuentas donde mi dinero se lava, pero ya que obviamente mi plan ha fracasado porque la perra increíblemente rechazó salir conmigo de nuevo y ayudarme, he de cambiar de estrategia…

Se acerca a mí lentamente, con la pistola acaricia mi mentón y luego lo levanta para que lo mire a los ojos.

—Tú te vas a encargar de eso… y de mí— Dice con una sonrisa morbosa y espeluznante —Ve cómo explicas eso…—Señala la mancha de sangre en el suelo, los cadáveres han desaparecido… _¡Oh, no! ¿Cuándo se los han llevado?_ Tiemblo con físico miedo de pie a cabeza… _¡¿QUÉ?! No puede ser verdad, no podré traicionar a mi marido y… ¿Tener sexo con él? ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Este hombre es un enfermo!_

El "italiano" desaparece de mi vista con sus gorilas y yo me quedo en shock mirando la gran mancha… ¿Cómo voy a explicar la desaparición de mi suegra y de Paul?

—¡Cariño, estoy en casa!— Escucho en la entrada principal.

¡MALDITA SEA, EDWARD!

¿Qué es ese olor que invade todo mi ser?

Mi cuerpo se estremece y no sabe cómo ocultar mi miedo, pero en mi mente lo único que pasa es cada momento que pase junto a él. Cada momento que me hizo suya, que me hizo sentir lo que aún mi marido no ha logrado. Se acaba de ir mi amor, mi vida, mi todo ¿Por qué? Aún no sé porque y aun no sé cómo.

 _Que podré decir para que todo esto no se sepa, para no demostrar que ese hombre al que tanto amo en silencio ya no está_.

Toco mi vientre. Nadie puede saber de mi embarazo. Apenas tengo una falta pero voy a ocultarlo lo máximo que pueda y más ahora que el hombre al que tanto amo está muerto junto a la mujer que le dio la vida ..y ya no lo veré más con la más bella de las sonrisas, ya no estaré más entre sus brazos y ya solo me quedaran recuerdos de lo maravilloso que fue tenerlo conmigo…

—¡Cariño, estoy en casa! ¡Amor!

Y yo solo lo escucho como un eco en mi cabeza, solo pienso y porque no se calla, porque no se calla, y al cabo de unos segundos el único sonido que puedo reproducir es un leve:

— Ya voy.

Cierro la puerta del salón, que ha sido el único lugar que he pensado es el más acogedor a mis pensamientos. Seco mis lágrimas, suspiro profundo y cierro la puerta, camino el largo pasillo para ir donde está Edward, lo encuentro sentado frente al ordenador contándome a qué lugar iremos de vacaciones. Yo estoy en la cocina cortando vegetales, mi cuerpo se queda helado al escucharlo decir que seguro este lugar le encantará a su madre y hermano porque les recordará los días de infancia, solo siento como arde mi mano y la tibia sangre que sale de ella.

Mi teléfono suena, no sé qué hacer… ¿Acaso será él? ¡No puede ser! ¡No sé qué hacer! No sé cómo lo haré, solo agarro mi teléfono y respondo:

—¿Si?

—Nos vemos a las 5 donde te dije.— responde una voz ronca

Solo a mi cabeza vienen mis momentos junto al hombre que no veré más, cuelgo y Edward pregunta que pasa, lo único que se me ocurre decir es que es número equivocado.

Limpio mi mano y continúo lo que estaba haciendo para tratar de calmar mis pensamientos cuando de pronto el timbre suena, y mi cabeza piensa en quien más puede arruinar mi existencia en estos momentos.

¡NO SOPORTO MAS! Todo esto me lo he ganado yo… Edward abre la puerta y no puedo creer hasta donde tengo suerte de la maldición que me persigue por culpa de mis errores.

Un hola y sexy saludo: "Hola Renata" y mi mente lo confirma; ellos dos son amantes.

Cojo un pedazo de papel toalla, me envuelvo el dedo y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentran los dos con cara de póker total. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?, en las vacaciones de navidad cuando mi hermana vino a "verme" y dijo que se quedaría esos días con nosotros porque navidad significa estar juntos, ellos se la pasaban "hablando" todo el tiempo y saliendo a "jugar tenis", tenis mis tetas, esos dos ya tenían algo desde hace mucho tiempo y yo que trataba en lo posible, en esa época, de no sacar los pies del tiesto.

Los encuentro muy cerca hablando.

—¡Hola!— mi voz me traiciona y sale más chillona de lo que pretendía, ellos voltean a verme y se separan un poco. Mi hermana viene a mi encuentro a darme un fuerte abrazo, aaaggggg, _¿cómo puede?, bueno quien habla, yo ayer estuve haciendo travesuras también, pero es que igual me molesta._

—Llegas justo a tiempo, estábamos por ver una película— le dice Edward mirándola intensamente. _¡En mi cara! Que este hombre no sabe disimular un poquito. No es que sea una experta en eso pero al menos trato_. _Espera ¿película?, si a mí me dijo que estaba muy ocupado buscando lugares para las vacaciones._

Solo lo miro y suspiro pesadamente, fingiendo una sonrisa por que justo voltea a verme, ah, se dio cuenta que aún sigo aquí.

Ella acepta encantada. Mi mirada va hacia el suelo de la entrada y me fijo que hay unas maletas, ¿tiene pensado quedarse aquí?

— ¿Y esas maletas?— le pregunto,

—¡Oh! es que tengo un pequeño problema con el departamento — contesta ella y al decir eso le manda una mirada extraña a mi marido como si el supiera que es. —el baño se inundó, un pequeño percance con la grifería— dice ella, sonriendo como una tonta y Edward no es muy bueno disimulando la suya, me siento la más tonta ahí mirando, es como si los estuviera estorbando.

En ese momento me suena el móvil, es un mensaje, es el mismo tipo que me llamó y solo me pone que no llegue tarde, ¿Quién demonios es? Y justo ahora que esta chiquilla viene a "verme" o mejor dicho a tragarse a mi marido con la mirada en mi propia casa, esto sí que es un lio grande y no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso ahora, no después de lo que pasó aquí con mi suegra y mi amor, me tengo que escapar y ver que quiere este tipo, aunque no tengo la menor idea de cómo salir de aquí sin evitar las preguntas.

—Encantados de tenerte en casa— escucho que le dice el tarado este, ¡encantada! Si claro, mira mi cara, estoy saltando de alegría de saber que mientras duermo iras gateando hasta la habitación de mi hermana.

Pero no puedo hacer más que sonreír y mover la cabeza aceptando, el caballero de mi marido lleva las cosas de Renata al otro cuarto de huéspedes, Dios él aun ni cuenta se da que su madre y hermano están… bueno ahora con esta nueva distracción ni creo que los recuerde, pero ya tendré tiempo para eso, tengo que ir a mi cita y aun no tengo excusa.

¡Ya sé!, Me invento que se acabaron las bebidas y las palomitas, bueno la verdad es que están bien al fondo del cubo de basura, me sorprendo lo bien que me sale inventar cosas ahora, en quien me estoy convirtiendo Dios mío.

Ninguno de los dos se ofrece a ir conmigo, por suerte, y tampoco me hacen preguntas sobre nada, me voy tranquila sé que nada pasara pues mi bebe hermosa estará colgada del cuello de su padre todo el tiempo y no los dejará solos jamás. Aparte no tengo pensado demorarme mucho, eso espero.

Voy al lugar que me indicaron, me doy cuenta que no está muy lejos de donde vive Jacob, es un bar y no muy elegante que digamos está en un sótano, ¿en que lio me he metido señor?.

Doy una pequeña oración pidiendo salir viva de aquí y entro. POR EL AMOR DEL SEÑOR, JESUS Y MARIA, si es…

Despierto toda sudada, Edward está a mi lado y no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado. ¿Todo ha sido un sueño? Recuerdo que volví a la cama después de ver a mi suegra salir con alguien. Miro el reloj en la mesita de noche y marca las siete de la mañana, mierda Edward llegará tarde.

—Edward levántate, llegarás tarde —le digo mientras le muevo para que despierte.

Se levanta corriendo al baño mientras yo, como esposa ejemplar preparo desayuno y analizo la maldita pesadilla que he tenido.

—Isabella ¿dónde está mi teléfono? —me grita Edward desde la habitación, mierda, está en mi bata

—Encima de la mesa, donde siempre lo dejas —le grito de vuelta.

—Ahí está el tuyo —me grita, ¿Por qué no estudie interpretación?

—Ah pues el tuyo está en mi bata, no se para que escogiste mí mismo teléfono para ti —sí, en otra vida fui actriz.

Veo a mi suegra entrar a la casa con los tacones en la mano y dando pasitos de conejo.

—Buenos días queridísima suegra —le sonrío y ella me mata con la mirada. Un momento, esto lo soñé.

Recuerdo que ella llegó, llamé a mi amigo Benjamin y me dijo de quien era el coche, joder, espero que solo eso sea parte de la pesadilla. Edward se va al trabajo mientras Jacob lleva a la niña al colegio. Corro a mi habitación tomo mi teléfono y le marco a mi amigo. ¡Bingo! El coche si es de Aro Vulturi, mi pesadilla si está pasando, me doy una ducha, me visto presentable, con un vestido corto, tomo mi cartera y bajo donde Jacob.

—Llévame a la farmacia ahora —me mira expectante y creo que hay una chispa de preocupación en su mirada, pero no se opone.

Voy a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo, llego a casa y gracias a Dios que la bruja ha tomado su escoba y ha salido, mucho mejor que mi casa llena de cadáveres, aunque la odio y la detesto tampoco la quiero muerta _¿cómo le sacaré provecho a la información que tengo?_ Me hago la maldita prueba y excelente, negativa. Un punto menos para mí pesadilla. Ahora amenazar a Edward para que no meta a Renata aquí. Si lo sé, estoy un poco paranoica pero no es la primera vez que se me cumple un sueño. Además, aun me falta un buen polvo con Jacob, esa parte del sueño si la quiero cumplir. Cuando voy de salida mi querida suegra viene llegando, perfecto.

—Suegrita, no volveré a la zumba con usted —le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, querías jugar pues juguemos —Ah y también necesito que me ayude con Edward, no quiero a mi hermana metida en mi casa, por supuesto que usted me guardara unos secretitos si yo le guardo el suyo ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto Isabella, como digas, estoy cansada, ¿terminamos esta conversación después? —dice nerviosa, las manos le tiemblan y no puede quedarse quieta, chantaje parte uno, listo.

—Claro, querida suegra, me imagino lo cansada que debe estar —le doy una última sonrisa, cierro la puerta y a lo lejos la escucho.

—Zorra —grita y lanza algo a la puerta.

Voy muerta de la risa cuando Jacob se levanta de un brinco y me pregunta a donde quiero ir.

—A donde quieras llevarme, pero primero, necesito que le digas al equipo de seguridad que estén muy al pendiente —me mira esperando más información pero no se la daré —solo por precaución.

Jacob se retira y a los pocos minutos vuelve con uno de los chicos, que por cierto esta como quiere, Dios Isabella contrólate, estas hecha una insaciable. Nos subimos al coche y como era de esperarse me lleva a su apartamento, wow si era como lo soñé, solo cambian algunos detalles tontos. Cierra la puerta detrás de mí, me doy media vuelta y le beso. Polvo Perfecto, voy por ti…

Entre sexo en la sala, habitación, cocina y ducha, no sé cuál ha sido el mejor, este hombre es jodidamente perfecto.

De regreso a casa me detengo a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, no quiero que tampoco sospechen si hay alguien en casa que no sea mi nuevo cómplice. Llegamos y le pido a Jacob que me acompañe, sí, soy una cobarde, pero mejor tener testigos si hay algún muerto en la casa. Entramos con la compra y mi peor sorpresa, en mi sala esta Aro y Edward hablando muy animadamente mientras mi hermana Renata sale de la cocina y mi suegra me mira nerviosa. _¿no se supone que ella me iba ayudar?_

Me he quedado perpleja mirando la dichosa escenita. Gracias a Dios la parte de la pesadilla de encontrar a mi suegra y mi cuñado encima de un gran charco de sangre, por ahora no se ha cumplido.

Por lo tanto supongo que en breve aparecerá el macizo de mi cuñadito Paul vivito y coleando. Dios santísimo solo de pensarlo me pongo cardíaca y eso que me he pasado toda la tarde disfrutando de otro cuerpazo como es el de Jacob.

Tengo que apartar estas imágenes de mi mente, porque si no se va a notar lo que hemos estado haciendo, y la bruja de mi suegra seguro que se da cuenta, y lo aprovecha para disfrutar de su deporte favorito: "hacerme la vida imposible".

En ese momento viene corriendo la niña de mis ojos y se me lanza a los brazos toda contenta.

— Mami, mami. Ha venido la tía Renata. — Mi hija adora a su tía porque se la ha estado ganando a base de comprarle todas las chucherías y los caprichos que se le ocurren a mi angelito.

— Qué bien cariño. — ufff por decir algo, porque prefiero a mi hermana todo lo lejos de mis hombres. Si soy la peor de las brujas, pero son solo para disfrutarlos yo y nadie más.

—Que sorpresa tan grande veros a todos aquí reunidos. Si lo hubiera sabido habría comprado más víveres para la cena.

—No te preocupes querida, ya nos hemos encargado nosotras. Si lo deseáis podemos pasar al salón a cenar — Dice mi hermana con esa cara de niña buena que le caracteriza.

Nos sentamos en la mesa a degustar la cena que han preparado tanto mi suegra, como mi hermana. Tengo que reconocer que al final la velada no ha estado tan mal. Hemos estado hablando de todo un poco.

Me he dado cuenta que mi suegra no paraba de hacerle ojitos a Aro, mientras yo intentaba mantener los míos bien abiertos, ya que después de todo el ejercicio que he hecho visitando todas las habitaciones de la casa de Jacob estoy exhausta.

A las doce por fin hemos dado por finalizada la velada. Yo paso un momento por el dormitorio de Elizabeth, que esta plácidamente dormida. Como cada noche me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la frente. Cuando me levanto, noto unas manos que envuelven muy lentamente mi cintura… ummm siempre se me eriza la piel cuando lo tengo cerca. Son inconfundibles, las reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. En ese momento noto su respiración pegada a mi cuello, y me dice al oído muy bajito, y con esa voz tan sensual que tiene.

—Cariño pareces cansada… ¿por qué no nos darnos un baño relajante, y te doy uno de esos masajes que tanto te gustan?

Sin dejar siquiera que responda, me toma en brazos y me lleva a nuestro inmenso baño. Me doy cuenta que la bañera ya está llena y hay muchas velas encendidas.

Me ayuda a quitarme toda la ropa, pero sin dejar de besarme por todo mi cuerpo.

Se mete en la bañera y me ayuda a entrar en ella. Empieza a masajearme los hombros… Los brazos… La espalda… y cuando empieza a bajar sus manos hacia otros lugares de mi cuerpo que no están tan a la vista... empieza a sonar su móvil…

El móvil de mi marido Edward suena con mucha insistencia, tengo una sospecha sobre quien podría estar detrás de esas llamadas o mensajes, seguro es mí adorada hermanita Renata que debe estar a punto de explotar de celos al imaginar lo que puede estar sucediendo entre mi marido y yo.

Me parece perfecto, ¡que sufra la desgraciada! No se la voy a poner fácil, yo no seré la mata de la fidelidad pero mi matrimonio no lo destruye nadie, nada mas eso me faltaba, no está ni tibia si cree que se lo permitiré.

El móvil continúa sonando y noto que Edward se pone tenso, supongo que está pensando lo mismo que yo...

—¡Amor!— exclamo— no respondas, terminemos esto que empezamos, ardo de deseos por ti, además son pasadas las doce de la noche, quien quiera que este llamando seguro puede esperar a mañana. —¡Hazme tuya!— le susurro al oído e inmediatamente llevo mis manos hasta su miembro y empiezo a masturbarlo, pero sigo notando la impaciencia del que llama y Edward sigue muy nervioso al punto que su erección ha desaparecido totalmente. De pronto me dice:

—Amor mejor salgamos de la bañera, ya tenemos mucho tiempo metidos aquí, tu cuerpo esta arrugadito y aparte te puedes resfriar, ven te ayudo a salir para que no vuelvas a lastimarte tu rodilla.

Desgraciado pienso yo, pero sin ya mucho que acotar acepto salirme, me ayuda a secarme a ponerme mi pijama y me meto a la cama, luego como si le leyera el pensamiento, escucho que me dice.

—Tengo un poco de sed voy a la cocina, ¿quieres algo?

—No, cielo gracias por el momento no me apetece nada, anda y regresa pronto para dormirme en tus brazos.

Pero esto no se queda así, ¡maldito prostituto! Como puedo salgo detrás de él con mucho sigilo para evitar que se entere que lo voy siguiendo, cuando de pronto escucho en el pasillo la voz de la zorra de mi querida hermanita, que le dice.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer con mi hermanita, mi vida?

En ese instante todas mis dudas quedan más que aclaradas, Edward y Renata son amantes. Enseguida regreso a mi habitación a esperar al traidor de mi marido, no tarda mucho lo que me hace suponer que ni siquiera llegó a la cocina, se acomoda a mi lado me da un beso de buenas noches y acto seguido se queda dormido y yo detrás de él, puesto que los acontecimientos y todas las actividades físicas que estuve haciendo con Jacob este día, han hecho mella en mí.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y Edward ya no está en la habitación, supongo que ya se ha de haber ido a trabajar, me arreglo y bajo a desayunar cuando me encuentro a Renata y Paul en una actitud muy sospechosa y en cuanto me ven se sorprenden y se ponen blancos como un papel, ¿Que estarán tramando estos dos?

No me gusta nada este junte entre Renata y Paul. Desde que comencé mi relación primero con él y luego con Edward, ellos nunca se llevaron bien. Eran como el agua y el aceite; es una antipatía entre ellos. Renata siempre me tuvo celos y envidia de todo y de todos pero esto ya es el colmo y no dudo que en algún momento sintiera algo por Paul y como él nunca le hizo caso. Desde el lugar en que me encuentro, les grito.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—ambos me miran muy nerviosos y dirigen sus miradas a mí.

—Buenos días, hermanita.—tarda en contestar, nunca se imaginó que estuviera despierta.

—No desvíes la pregunta, que hacéis, mejor dicho que tramáis vosotros porque nunca os habéis llevado bien. —estoy tan enojada que no tengo ni quiero tener filtro para exigir una respuesta de estos dos.

—Eso digo yo, ¿qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? — interrumpe la metiche y bruja maldita de mi suegra. _¿Porque no se meterá en sus asuntos y me deja a mi descubrir en que anda mi querida hermana y el buenazo de mi cuñadito?._

—Esto a usted doña Esmerald no le incube, estoy hablando con mi hermana y quiero respuesta.

—Solo estamos saludándonos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y eso es todo.—me expresa Renata muy nerviosa.

—¿Y por eso os ponéis tan nerviosos?—los miro a ambos sin importarme que la vieja metiche está a mi lado.—Renata, por cierto, quiero saber la razón de tu preocupación de lo que me hace o me deja de hacer mi marido, que yo sepa, mi vida matrimonial y lo que haga o no con mi marido solo nos importa a él y a mí; a nadie más.

—Yo…yo…no…—balbucea sin mirar poniéndose más nerviosa que hace unos minutos atrás.

—Os lo diré a los tres, no quiero que se metan en mi vida ni en mi matrimonio; ni para bien ni para mal. Quien se entrometa en mi vida, sabrá quien es Isabella Swan-Cullen.

Entre los cuatro nos miramos sin decir palabras, hay silencio y tensión, tanta que podría oírse un alfiler caer. Nos quedamos unos minutos en esa misma actitud, los cuatro hasta que la metiche, bruja y maldita de mi suegra se lleva a Renata para que le acompañe de tiendas. Otro junte que no me gusta nada pero no más que de estos dos. Mi suegrita y mi hermanita siempre se han caído de maravilla, creo que si mi suegra hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escoger a la esposa de su hijito querido, la hubiera escogido a ella, tal para cual.

Cuando se van las arpías, Paul y yo nos quedamos solos. Me dirijo a mi habitación para recoger mis cosas para salir de compras y una mano me detiene y me empuja contra la pared.

—Quiero tocarte, quiero sentirte amor.—me reclama con besos apasionados, esos que me encienden de tan solo sentir sus labios sobre mi piel.

—Paul yo también quiero sentirte... ¡Pero no! Primero quiero que me expliques que hacías hablando con Renata, si vosotros jamás os soportasteis.

De golpe cambia la expresión de su cara, su mandíbula se tensa, cierra los ojos como pensando que decir, inhala y cuando exhala de golpe abre sus ojos y su expresión vuelve a ser la de antes y me dice:

—Isabella mi amor, ya te dijo tu hermana Renata que solo nos estábamos saludando, ella bajaba de su habitación y yo llegaba de correr, eso es todo, nada más que eso .

Su explicación no me convence y decido callarme por el momento y ver que pasa, esto de hablar en el momento no me está llevando a ningún lado, así que decido cambiar de táctica y ver que puedo descubrir de estos dos que no me gusta nada de lo que pasa entre ellos.

—Ok...te creo, solo que me pareció raro veros conversar, siendo que vosotros jamás os tragasteis el uno al otro. — Su expresión se relaja y me doy cuenta que me cree, vuelve hacer el intento de querer besarme, pero me niego, en estos momentos estoy muy cabreada y no quiero saber nada de él hasta saber que esconden estos dos.

—¡Ahora no Paul! Aquí no, así no, tu madre y mi querida hermana están todavía en la casa y en cualquier momento puede bajar mi bebe y no quiero problemas.

Veo que mi respuesta no le agrada en absoluto, pero no me importa. Me suelta de golpe, gira sobre sus talones y se va sin decir nada, retomo lo que estaba por hacer y me dirijo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Baja mi princesa, que es la luz de mis ojos, se tira en mis brazos y nos damos los buenos días como todas las mañanas entre besos y abrazos...¡Por Dios como la amo! Ella es mi cable a tierra, terminamos la sesión de mimos y se pone a desayunar, cuando termina llamo a Jacob para que la lleve al colegio, apenas entra me mira de una manera que parece querer devorarme, me pone como una moto al imaginar las cosas que debe estar pensando, pero no es momento para eso, me despido de mi hermosa hija y se va feliz con su pura inocencia junto a Jacob que le sonríe a mi chiquita de una forma tan paternal que jamás pensé en él de esa forma.

Después de ordenar lo del desayuno, pienso en relajarme y para eso voy a mi hermoso jardín a arreglar mis plantas, después de terminar de arreglar mis petunias, sigo por mis hermosas rosas, al rato miro mi reloj y veo que llevo más de una hora arreglando el jardín, sonrío y me doy cuenta que es en el único lugar que me siento tranquila muy relajada, pero de golpe esa calma se termina cuando empiezo a escuchar murmullos bastante subidos de tono, voy acercándome lentamente porque esa discusión me intriga y quiero saber quiénes son, al acercarme me paralizo, no puede ser. Son otra vez Paul y Renata , ¿Pero que se traen estos dos?. Me oculto detrás de los arbustos para que no me vean y escucho.

—Renata ya te diste cuenta que aquí es peligroso hablar, Isabella o cualquiera puede aparecer y no creo que esta vez crea que nos estamos saludando de nuevo, así que hablamos en otro momento y lugar.

—A mí me importa una mierda, ya salvé la situación esta mañana y la próxima vez no pienses que lo haga. El tiempo se me agota y tu tiempo es más corto que el mío...así que ya sabes ponte en órbita con mi querida hermanita y hazla comer de tu mano para poder darle la orden de que le diga al estúpido de Edward que firme esos papeles, yo intenté acercarme a él pero me esquiva todo el tiempo, el muy infeliz está muy enamorado de su mujercita.

Paul se enfurece ante la presión de Renata.

—¿No te das cuenta de que no es fácil lo que me pides? Estás haciendo que meta en problemas a mi hermano por esos putos papeles y aunque tenemos nuestras diferencias, es mi hermano y no quiero perjudicarlo, el resentimiento que tenía desapareció.

Renata lo mira poniendo los ojos en blanco, la verdad le importa lo mas mínimo lo que Paul le cuenta. Aún así Paul sigue.

—Él no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de Isabella solamente pasó, ya que la abandoné de la noche a la mañana sin ninguna explicación, por esa maldita adicción a los juegos y los problemas de deuda que me causó...me fui porque si no era hombre muerto. Dejé al amor de mi vida por mis estupideces y me arrepiento todos los días de mi vida.

Renata cansada de los romances le grita:

—¡A mí me importa una mierda! ya estas avisado haz lo que se te pide, que Isabella haga firmar esos papeles a Edward y listo, no me importa lo que hagas o como lo tengas que hacer. Sabes bien que el jefe de tu hermanito te tiene en sus manos, una llamada y descubren que estas en el país de nuevo y serás hombre muerto, así que si valoras tu vida, haces lo que se te ordena y punto. ¿ENTENDISTE?

Y dicho esto pega media vuelta y se va.

Salgo de mi estado de asombro y no puedo creer lo que está pasando ¿que son esos malditos papeles que Edward, mi pobre Edward que no me engaña y que me ama, tiene que firmar?, fui tan injusta con él, yo portándome tan mal, teniendo una aventura con el chofer y pensamientos calientes con su hermano, ¡SU HERMANO!

Que por más que fuera el amor de mi vida, es su hermano y me abandonó por lo que fuera, ¡ME ABANDONÓ! Sin nada que decir, ni una puta carta dejó. Por más que estaba en peligro su vida, se fue y me dejó.

Edward es el que estuvo ahí y me ayudó a salir adelante y me dio el ser más hermoso de la tierra que es mi hija y una familia que no será perfecta pero me brinda toda la seguridad que una mujer puede pedir. Estoy bloqueada, son muchas cosas que tengo que procesar, muchas cosas... Como puedo me levanto de entre los arbustos tratando que Paul no me vea, porque está ahí parado todavía como una estatua, con la vista perdida en algún lugar, entro a la casa y me dirijo a mi cuarto, llegando al final de la escalera escucho voces que provienen de la planta baja es mi suegra que habla con Renata, esa perra de mi hermana que terminó siendo peor que una bicha, ¿Qué tendrán que ocultar estas dos ahora? ya que hablan susurrando, bajo muy despacio para que no escuchen y trato de oír que tienen que hablar estas dos...

Agudizo mi oído y no puedo creer lo que oigo.

— Renata te queda muy poco tiempo, ya sabes que te traje aquí para que engatusaras a mi hijo y recuperaras el testamento, necesito saber si el idiota de mi difunto esposo dejó estipulado que me cedería las tierras que mi hermoso Aro añora tanto. — le dice mi suegra.

—Tú estás completamente idiota por ese abuelo… no me sigas presionando tu hijo solo tiene ojos para la imbécil de Isabella, pero ya veré como lo hago, necesito el dinero que me ofreciste para viajar a Francia.

—Lo que nunca he comprendido es el odio que tienes hacia Isabella, de que eres una perra lo eres, pero con tu hermana ¿por qué?

—Ella no es mi hermana, llegó a casa cuando yo tenía solo 4 años y desde ese entonces me lo arrebató todo… "la pobrecita bastarda".

Claro ahora comprendo todo, Renata y yo no somos hermanas… por eso sus celos y malos tratos, siempre ha querido joderme la vida. Lo que no entiendo para que quiera Aro, las tierras de Edward…

Voy de camino a la bodega a guardar los equipos de jardinería mientras ellas siguen planeando como conseguir ese famoso testamento, lo que no entiendo es que Renata se ofrezca por unos sucios dólares a hacer todo eso… y más me intriga que la motivará a ir a Francia, en cuanto entro a la bodega oscura veo un bulto en el suelo y me asusto horrores! Es Paul, que para variar se está emborrachando, y llorando.

—Perdóname Isabella, yo te amaba como a nada en la vida, aun lo hago, no te quise abandonar, pero mi puta y maldita adicción pudieron más.

Yo solo puedo mirarlo y oír lo que me dice, que triste, Paul es solo un rastrojo de aquel hombre que me había quitado el sueño tantos años.

—Paul, si aún me amas como dices, no permitas que nos hagan daño, hazlo por tu sobrina.

—Mi sobrina… —hace una mueca de dolor al mencionarla—¿tú sabes que Edward es estéril?, lo fue desde adolecente, un juego lo dejó en esa condición y para variar por mi culpa, esa niña es mía Isabella, y Edward te ama tanto que jamás te lo ha dicho, pero lo sabe… y me juró que las cuidaría.

¡Dios mío! No me lo puedo creer, Edward… mi Edward y yo le he jugado tan mal todo este tiempo portándome como una verdadera perra, en un comienzo tuve esa incertidumbre, pero el tiempo me hizo olvidarla.

—Isabella, tienes que ayudarme consigue el testamento de Papá y entrégaselo a la puta de tu hermana, es lo único que te puedo decir, y de paso salvarás mi vida, no tengo mucho tiempo para que Aro venga por mí a cobrar todo lo que le debo por juegos y apuestas. Hazlo por lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

Estoy pasmada, salgo de la bodega dándome golpes con lo que se me cruza, me detengo en el jardín a tomar aire, necesito aclarar mis pensamientos pero las lagrimas no me permiten ver y caigo al suelo, siento tristeza, siento culpa tanta culpa… mi Edward...decido que lo protegeré con lo que se me cruce por encima, no permitiré que le quiten lo único que su padre le dejo… porque al menos de eso estoy segura… a la maldita bruja de mi suegra no le dejó nada.

Cuando intento ponerme en pie para ir a contarle a Edward todo lo que Paul me dice siento el sonido de un disparo… Corro hacia la bodega con todas mis fuerzas… y ahí lo veo Paul con una botella de whiskey en su mano y en la otra un revolver… se ha suicidado, me acerco con las manos en la boca, no lo puedo creer, de cierta forma recuerdo mi pesadilla y lloro, Paul me pide que me acerque con un esfuerzo en su voz y me dice.

—Protege a mi hermano y mi hija… yo no me maté… te amo —cierra los ojos y sé que ese es su último suspiro… lloro en su pecho por su triste final.

En ese momento un olor asfixiante me ahoga… siento que alguien me tapa la boca y me arrastra… oigo un par de voces que logro identificar pero voy perdiendo la conciencia… solo pido en silencio que mi hija y Edward estén a salvo…

Cuando despierto del aturdimiento en el que me encontraba por lo que me hicieron inhalar siento que estoy en un lugar muy reducido donde no puedo moverme bien y que donde voy está en movimiento.

A parte de eso no se oye nada y recuerdo en lo que estaba pensado justo cuando comenzó a suceder esto, realmente espero que mi Edward y mi pequeña se encuentren bien no quiero que nada les pase a los dos.

De la impotencia intento moverme y me doy cuenta que estoy atada de pies y manos, voy amordazada y con una capucha que me tapa el rosto, donde me llevan, que he deducido que era un coche, se detiene.

Abren la puerta del maletero y unas manos me toman para sacarme de allí, decido hacerme la inconsciente para ver hasta dónde llegan y poder descubrir quién es el autor de esto, me colocan en una superficie fría como un pavimento o una camilla no sabría decir lo que es, se siente muy rugosa y poco limpia.

En ese momento que me colocan allí oigo la voz de mi hermana Renata diciendo

—Esta es la mejor manera de hacer que nos entregue los papeles que necesitamos e incluso que nos ceda todo lo que nosotros necesitamos, es mas así también le damos un escarmiento a Edward por la investigación que dirige en contra de ti, eso si después de todo esto déjame a mi hermanita a mí.

Luego de esas palabras me pongo a reflexionar en lo que han dicho por eso es que mi esposo trabaja tanto porque es…. No puede ser que mi Edward sea un…. Dios yo que pensé que toda mi vida lo he estado engañando y resulta que lo que él y yo tenemos siempre ha sido una gran mentira….. Se detienen mis pensamientos al sentir un duro golpe en mis costillas…

La fuerza que imprime la persona que está dándome patadas me hace saber que siente un odio irracional hacia mí, siento la punta de la bota con la que me patea al igual que los tacones al pisar mis manos atadas, es casi insoportable el dolor que estoy sintiendo que no seré capaz de soportarlo.

Cuando pienso que no aguantare más se detienen y oigo que alguien murmura algo pero no logro identificar esa voz ya que mi cuerpo es dominado por todo el dolor que me han producido los golpes….

Creo que me he desmayado a causa del dolor porque al despertar siento unas manos tomar mi pulso en el cuello y ese olor lo reconozco donde valla es el olor de la odiosa de mi suegra _¿qué es lo que quiere esta y que tiene que ver en todo esto?._

Allí es que me doy cuenta que no estoy ya en el suelo sino en una silla ya no tengo la boca amordazada y mi vista se está ajustando a la poca iluminación del sitio donde me encuentro por lo cual sé que ya no llevo la capucha y logro confirmar que mi suegra y mi hermana son las que están aquí las que me han secuestrado…

Nunca pensé que serían capaces de esto solo por unos dichosos papeles….

—Hola querida mía espero que disfrutes la estancia con nosotras que te vamos a dar un trato único ¿verdad Renata? —dice mi suegra.

—Por supuesto un trato que jamás olvidará, pero antes tendrás que hacer algo por nosotras —responde la arpía de la que pensé que era mi hermana.

Se interrumpe la conversación porque se oyen unos pasos que se dirigen hacia donde nos encontramos entonces lo veo y no lo puedo creer es… Sin darme cuenta pronuncio su nombre

—¿Edward?

Pero viene con mi pequeña en brazos, Dios las dos personas que más quiero que se encuenten bien están aquí pero lo raro es la forma en que me mira Edward no parece él…

Se gira mirando a su madre.

—Vistes madre que también me ha confundido con el engendro de tu niño adorado, no Isabella no soy Edward soy el as bajo la manga de mi madre pero no te preocupes querida cuñadita si haces lo que te dice mi querida madre y el amor de mi vida, a mi querido hermano no le va a pasar nada todo depende de ti ahora si no quieres que mate a tu marido y a esta belleza que se encuentra dormida aquí delante de ti…—dice la copia de Edward —Aunque viéndolo bien eres guapa podría hacer el sacrificio de que veas como hago a tu niña una mujer delante de tus ojos luego os mato a las dos aunque antes de matarte a ti podría disfrutar junto con Renata torturándote y de muchas formas ¿qué me dices?

Mientras oigo lo que él me está relatando siento la sangre hervir de furia y frustración he intento deshacerme de lo que me mantiene atada a esta maldita silla en eso me doy cuenta que no sé quién es esta persona, lo que sé es que tiene a mi niña en sus brazos y que se parece a mi marido mi suegra se da cuenta de la confusión que hay pintada en mi cara igual que las demás emociones que hay y procede a decirme:

—Isabella la curiosidad mato al gato pero déjame contarte una historia… Cuando nació tu marido no fue un parto fácil pero nadie sabía que era lo que había causado las complicaciones y la verdad es que ese era el objetivo tuve que bajarme de la mula con mucho dinero para comprar a todo el equipo médico para que dieran fe que mi embarazo era un embarazo de un cigoto cuando era un embarazo gemelar, pues necesitaba que el estúpido de mi marido no se enterara de los planes que tenía pues lo único que me interesaba de él era poder tener a mi disposición todo su dinero y por supuesto no podía ser posible si tenía gemelos ya que no entraba en mis planes

Así que dejé a mi otro pequeño niño con una enfermera para que lo cuidara además de dejarlo a cargo de su padre Aro para que lo educara y pudiera sustituirlo en su puesto en la organización mientras que con mi otro hijo me quedé para poder obtener las tierras que mi amado necesita, aunque el placer que me está dando este momento es increíble

He de decirte que nunca pensé que Edward iría tras los pasos de su padre para desmontar su organización no, qué irónico es el mundo ¿no crees mi querida nuera?, pues te metiste en mi camino desde entonces y mi hijo Edward empezó con esa estúpida investigación nos tiene agarrado de los cojones pues nos está entorpeciendo todo el camino

Tú has sido la única culpable de todo este debacle eres tú desde el momento en que te entrometiste en mi vida casándote con mi hijo y teniendo a esta mocosa que basta decirte que no es hija del estúpido de Paul como él te dijo sino de….

Mi suegra se calla del cachetón que le lanza el recién llegado y yo casi grito por saber de quién es hija mi princesa, aunque las sumas no se equivocan estoy casi segura que es del gemelo de mi marido ya si no es de Paul que fue el amor de mi vida y no es de mi marido entonces es de él, quiero saber el nombre del mal nacido que tengo delante de mí, Dios esto no me puede estar pasando en mi vida…..

Observo a mi suegra levantarse del suelo con el labio partido y ahora mi niña reposa en los brazos de mi hermana sigo luchando con mis ataduras pero no logró zafarme de ellas cuando siento un horrible pinchazo en el cuello y mi cuerpo empieza a ceder y mi vista se está poniendo borrosa…

Solo pienso en mi pequeña, mi hija es la más inocente de todo esto.

Dios mío, rebobinemos en que minuto de mi vida paso todo esto…

Mi marido es mi marido, pero no el padre de mi hija, mi cuñado quien fue el amor de mi vida, que hace poco me confesó que era el padre de mi bebé no lo es. Si no que ahora aparece el gemelo malo.

Todo esto es sacado de una mala película de terror, de una de verdad malísima. En mi mente no dejan de pasar todos estos años de mi vida, que resulta que han sido una mentira. Mi familia no existe, mi hermana está ayudando en todo esto y solo ¿por qué? Por unos putos papeles, todo por dinero.

—¿Isabella?

Escucho mi nombre a lo lejos, debo estar dormida y nada de esto es real. Si eso debe de ser.

—Isabella

Esta vez la voz es más cercana, es incluso conocida.

—Dios Isabella reacciona

E inconscientemente abro los ojos para ver al mismo hombre que golpeo a mi suegra, a esa bruja mala. Pero me mira distinto, incluso puedo sentir el cariño. Mi corazón no me engaña y este si debe ser Edward, mi marido, el hombre con el que he compartido parte de mi vida. El único padre que mi hija va a conocer.

—¿Qué te han hecho? Todo esto es mi culpa. Perdóname no pensé que iba a llegar tan lejos con todo esto. No pensé lo involucrados que estaban todos. Te he puesto en peligro a ti, a mi hija.

—¿Edward? — pregunto incrédula, aun necesito que me lo asegure

—Si mi amor, soy yo y te voy a sacar de aquí, así sea lo último que haga — trato de hablar pero estoy débil eso que me inyectaron tiene que estar todavía en mi sangre —Solo necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Confías en mí?

¿Qué más puedo decir en este momento?, verdaderamente confío en él. ¿Confiaba en alguien en este momento?

Esa dulzura en su voz y en su mirada no pueden ser falsas... _Cómo he podido engañarte con otros, si eres lo único real que me ha pasado_

—Sí, Mi Amor, en ti confío.

—Te llevaré a la casa, todo estará bien.

—¡E...li... Eli...zabeth; Eeeellos seee llla llevaron!  
—Tranquila, le pedí a Benjamin que la sacara de aquí.  
—¿Llllos mmmataste? ¡Di…di…dime que..que lo hiciste!

—He estado investigando a Aro, y he descubierto que realiza contrabando. Sin darnos cuenta tenemos a uno de sus hombres trabajando en nuestra casa. Los he seguido hasta aquí y así es que te he encontrado.

Necesito dejarte a salvo para ir en su búsqueda. Jacob el chofer, Aro y otros hombres se han llevado a mi madre y a tu hermana de rehenes. ¡Debo encontrarlas! Me han dicho que si no les firmo unos papeles las matarán.

Sigo perdiendo las fuerzas, debo aclararle todo. Debe saber que tiene un hermano gemelo, que quien pensaba que era su padre no lo es y que Aro, el contrabandista al cual ha estado siguiendo es su padre. Debo decirle que es un complot. Si llega a ese lugar, lo obligarán a firmar y luego lo matarán.  
—EEdward...

Siento mucho frío, escucho voces a lo lejos. Esa claridad, ¿de donde viene? ¿Edward, dónde estás Edward?

—No pudimos hacer nada por ella, lo lamento... la perdimos.

¿A quién perdieron... por qué lloras Edward? ¿Por qué Renata te abraza?... ¡Nononoono, ella es mala, no permitas que se te acerque! ¿Fue a tu madre verdad? Ella no era buena, no debes llorar.

Espera un momento, por que me están cubriendo con una sábana...

—¡Yo estoy aquí! No estoy muerta. ¡Dios mío, perdónameeee! ¡Necesito vivir... Mi esposo necesita saber toda la verdad... Mi hija, ella me necesita! Estoy arrepentida de todo lo malo que hice, dame otra oportunidad!

Una extraña fuerza tira de mí y hace que me eleve del suelo envuelta en un brillante halo de luz. Siento que una paz como nunca antes había experimentado me comienza a invadir… entonces de golpe recuerdo que es lo que más me importa y más me preocupa en la vida que no es otra cosa que mi preciosa niña y mi marido. Ahora tengo las cosas claras en cuanto mis sentimientos por él, si antes sentía que lo quería ya tengo la certeza de que lo amo mucho más de lo que yo misma sabía. Todos estos años he tenido a un hombre maravilloso a mi lado, que jamás me soltó una palabra de reproche aun sabiendo que nuestra hija, su hija, era imposible que fuera su hija natural… al contrario, siempre la ha mimado y consentido hasta el extremo de hacerme enfadar por tanto derroche en una cría tan pequeña que lo adora con regalos o sin ellos… pero eso me demuestra la clase de persona que es y cuanto nos quiere. Es cierto que toda tu vida pasa ante ti en estos momentos, pero yo sólo puedo revivir los momentos vividos con Edward, mi Edward. He creído siempre que su hermano había sido el amor de mi vida... es cierto que lo amé como nunca creí poder amar a nadie... pero Edward ha ido poco a poco conquistando mi corazón y pese a que en mi pasado Paul era el dueño, en mi futuro, si es que lo hay, el único dueño que quiere tener mi alocado corazón es a él, a mi Edward. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega?

¡Por favor no puedo marcharme así, sin poder decirle cuánto le amo ni avisarle del peligro que corre confiando en mi hermana y su madre! ¡Hay tantas cosas que contarle… lo de Aro, lo de su hermano gemelo, los papeles que quieren que firme… la trampa a la que va directo si no consigo hacerle llegar lo que sé… no puedo irme ahora, no por favor Dios mío!

—Bien, anote la hora del fallecimiento y hagan salir a los familiares de la sala —dice el médico que está junto a mi cuerpo inerte bajo la sábana blanca que lo cobija.

Lucho con todas mis fuerzas para seguir aferrada a la vida, peleo nadando contra corriente en ese río de luminosa serenidad y comienzo a gritar su nombre: ¡Edward! ¡Edward!¡Edward!... ¡Sigo aquí, no me he ido!

Ya no puedo ver a Edward, todo se ha vuelto blanco y me temo lo peor.

Están a punto de desconectarme cuando una de las máquinas que monitorizan mis constantes vitales comienza a reproducir pitidos intermitentes.

—¡Doctor, doctor! ¡La paciente ha recuperado el pulso! —grita una enfermera mientras me descubre y compruebo que Edward sigue allí mirándome esperanzado aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. En cambio Renata, la perra traidora y ruin de mi hermana, abre los ojos incrédula y su expresión denota el pánico que siente a que yo desvele a mi marido todo el maquiavélico y surrealista plan urdido para arrebatarle lo que es suyo.

Edward acude corriendo a mi lado y me sostiene una de las manos llevándosela hasta su cara para restregarla sobre su rostro empapado.

—Mi amor, mi vida… sabía que no me dejarías. No sabría que hacer sin ti, te necesito tanto… te amo tanto. Prometo estar más tiempo con vosotras cuando todo esto termine, Bella… mi Isabella preciosa —dice mientras me retira un mechón de pelo de mi frente.

Sus palabras y su sufrimiento me conmueven profundamente y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos. Retiro la máscara de oxígeno que tapa mi boca e intento avisarle del peligro que corre… pero mi garganta sólo es capaz de hacer ruidos guturales extraños y no hay palabra alguna que pueda articular.

Renata se acerca hasta nosotros y le posa la mano en el hombro a Edward.

—Vamos Edward, creo que es mejor que dejes que los médicos trabajen con espacio. Ya tendréis tiempo de hablar.

Noto mis ojos salirse de las orbitas e intento avisar a Edward de las malas intenciones de Renata, pero él se levanta resignado, me da un beso en la frente y se dispone a marcharse.

No puedo consentir que la perra traidora y todos los malnacidos que le acompañan en este enredo se salgan con la suya, hago un gran esfuerzo y consigo incorporarme ante el estupor de los sanitarios que me estaban atendiendo y retiro de nuevo la mascarilla de oxígeno de mi boca…

—¡Edward espera! —grito sin que ni yo misma sepa como he logrado alzar tanto la voz.

Porque no me oye si he gritado lo bastante fuerte, vuelvo a hacer lo mismo y nada, que es lo que me pasa, veo con tristeza como mi esposo ajeno a todo lo que está pasando se va con mi hermana Renata, va con la cabeza baja sumido en no sé qué pensamientos que le tienen su hermoso rostro demacrado por lo que me acontece, sin darse cuenta que va camino con un enemigo potencial y causante de mi maltrecho estado y que no mide consecuencias ni da marcha atrás a sus terroríficos actos.

De momento pienso en donde estoy. Recorro con mi vista todo a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta que es un lugar sencillo pero limpio, donde se respira paz y tranquilidad, con las paredes de color crema donde hay unos cuadros que tienen imágenes que fortalecen el espíritu, y es así como pido por mi pequeña y adorable hija, con una plegaria que me nace desde el fondo de mi alma, por ese pequeño ángel que trae a mi vida la ilusión de seguir adelante y no dejarme vencer aun por mas difícil que se me presentan los hechos aterradores y los posibles resultados y me da una sensación irrefrenable de querer retroceder el tiempo, de la falsedad de mi vida al lado de quien da todo por mí y por Elizabeth mi hija, quien de antemano sabe no lleva su sangre y que en ningún momento hemos tenido alegaciones de su procedencia, es parte de la ecuación como enfrentar a Edward y abrirle los ojos con lo referente a lo que su madre trae entre manos y como lo ha engañado toda su vida desde su nacimiento, su origen del verdadero progenitor y su hermano gemelo

Estoy imposibilitada a que salga mi voz, solo en el pensamiento haciendo cavilaciones de cómo enfrentar todo, mecanizo los sucesos y sé que de alguna manera me hare entender y poder mencionar la falsedad de quienes nos rodean y tratan de enredar nuestra relación con ciertos secretos que no han salido a la luz.

Me empiezo a remover en la cama con desespero, veo como se acerca el médico y la enfermera que trae consigo la tabla de anotaciones de mi control de salud y me hago la dormida, claramente oigo que hablan sobre mi estado y lo dañado que tengo las cuerdas vocales y que no pueden salir sonidos claros de voz por un daño ocasionado en la garganta por la aguja mal insertada, y que si en unas horas no la recupero los daños no se pueden valorar en menos de 72 hrs. siento como si la tierra temblara bajo mis pies, es imposible detener una lagrima que se desliza despacio sobre mi mejilla, medito sobre lo que dijo el médico y muy pero muy bajo dice que es probable que mi voz pueda recuperarse si guardo reposo sin forzar la garganta y que en un ambiente de paz, amor y sin estrés o con un poco de terapia logre alcanzar tener vibración de las cuerdas nuevamente.

Es alentador pero sin estrés seria una falsedad que no está en mis manos tenerla, se van y me dejan despreocupadamente según ellos dormida porque es lo que necesito descanso por las alteraciones de las últimas horas.

En la cafetería se desarrolla otro drama donde Renata habla con Edward y trata de meter cizaña, que si el lugar en donde encontró Isabella, que si ha investigado porque se encontraba ahí, que con quien estaba, siempre tratando de poner distancia entre la pareja, sin darse cuenta de todo lo investigado por Edward y que de esa manera fue como la encontró

Tengo revueltos mis pensamientos, engullo con dificultad la saliva, todo me da vueltas, no sé de qué manera podré hablar con Edward de todo lo que pasa con su madre que no es la delicada y garbosa que él cree, que tiene un hermano gemelo y que es uno de los secuaces de Aro, que este es su verdadero padre y es a él a quien le debe su herencia biológica y no al que siempre ha conocido y honrado al lado de su progenitora, que ella es otra arpía que trama sobre su perjuicio sin importar el lazo de sangre que lo une, es lo más difícil que se me ha presentado en mi vida, como lamento no tener voz y siento que me escalda la garganta un nudo terrible, quiero llorar, desgañitarme, vociferar todo lo que descubrí y me sumo en un mar de contradicciones y mi subconsciente me reclama lo mal que me he portado con él, mi Edward, mi esposo y como obra de magia al tener cerrados mis ojos, revivo como nos conocimos, por todo lo bueno que he tenido con él, erosiones conocidas brotaron en mi, regodeo del agarre tibio de sus manos entre la parte alta de mis muslos, es suficiente no debo hacer mas, este sentimiento ambiguo me está matando literalmente, estoy tratando de controlar mi respiración, pero en mi mente solo esta esa mirada ardiente y brillante de Edward que logra en mi interior esos pálpitos enloquecedores que vuelcan embravecidos todos mis sentidos y me hace bullir de lujuria.

Boqueo de placer cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y entra la artillería pesada de Renata y mi suegra con una sonrisa que no la opaca ni la más espeluznante película de terror pues se han dado cuenta por el médico que perdí la voz y que no podre alertar a Edward de sus maquiavélicos planes.

Descaradamente me atizan de que no crea que todo termino que todavía Edward no ha firmado los documentos que necesitan para apoderarse de la propiedad añorada por Aro y que Edward tal vez nunca se llegue a enterar de lo sucio que le jugaron, porque no me puedo defender, ante todo lucho aforadamente y quiero hablar y solo abro la boca y silencio, no hay voz por más que muevo mis labios nada, no sale sonido alguno y ellas la mar de contentas, en eso se abre la puerta de nuevo y llega Edward, Benjamin y mi pequeña Elizabeth que me mira de forma extraña porque no me dirijo a ella con palabras y mimos como está acostumbrada.

—No te preocupes amor todo volverá a ser como antes, tu recuperarás la voz y seremos la familia feliz de siempre.— dice Edward.

— No sabes que es difícil que recupere su voz —responde mi suegra volteándose a mirarme despiadadamente

—Pobre hermanita tanto que te necesito— dice la arpía de mi hermana— eres quien me guía y me da buenos consejos ¿qué voy a hacer ahora si no te escucho lo bueno y lo malo del día a día?

Me aclaro la garganta y se oye un sonido gutural que sale de mi y enseguida se escucha intermitente mi voz un poco apagada pero sin parar sigo y sigo hablando.

Volteo a ver a mi suegra y Renata que retroceden tambaleándose y dicen ese par a la misma vez.

—¿Cómo has logrado recuperar la voz tan pronto?

—Porqué… el amor tiene la capacidad de curar todo y sé que mi esposo Edward me ama y que tengo a mi hermosa princesa, que me dan la fuerza para seguir adelante par de brujas— aun siento arder mi garganta pero no voy a parar hasta que Edward sepa qué tipo de madre tiene y como es Renata en realidad la que una vez considere mi hermana.

Tomo la mano de mi querido Edward, Dios dame fuerzas para poder decirle todo lo que tengo que decirle y que por favor me crea; sé que he sido una perra con él, porque si lo he sido pero ahora he abierto los ojos y si amo con todo mi ser a este hermoso hombre y no me alcanzará toda mi existencia para pagar mis pecados y hacer feliz a este hombre maravilloso, Edward es el más inocente en todo esta película de terror.

—Edward tu madre es una desgraciada, ella fue la que me secuestró al igual que mi hermana Renata, aparte tienes un hermano gemelo, ellos quieren robarte toda la herencia de tu padre, y además saben que tú los has investigado— lo digo todo de manera atropellada pero no me importa porque veo como mi suegra cambia de color como los semáforos y mi queridísima hermana me mira con deseos de asesinarme y no dudo que lo haría.

Edward me mira, y mira a su madre y a mi hermana, lo que Edward dice a continuación me deja pasmada.

—Mi amor se lo que te hicieron esta dos arpías y el supuesto hermano gemelo que esta señora se negó a presentarme, mi amor yo soy un agente encubierto y les estuve siguiendo la pista a Aro y todos sus compinches, ahora ya no tienes de que preocuparte— pero como él es un agente, oh! Por Dios y yo no sabía nada… —Mi amor lo siento no quería que te preocuparas por lo que realmente era, sé que estuvo mal que te lo ocultara, pero tenía que protegerte y también a nuestra hija por eso te lo oculté, es por eso que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa, pero como ya te dije cuando todas estas cosas pasen tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de mi familia— le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas, cuando de repente veo que mi suegra y la hipócrita de Renata intentan huir.

—¡Edward se escapan!—digo a mi marido, la garganta aun me escuece un poco.

—Tranquila mi amor el hospital está completamente rodeado y no podrán escapar— y efectivamente cuando abren la puerta entra la policía y las esposa a las dos cuando de repente comienza a gritar la bruja de mi suegra.

—Hijo yo soy tu madre como es posible que me hagas esto— chilla la maquiavélica mujer.

—El día en que tú comenzaste a envenenar a ese hombre tan maravilloso que era mi padre, desde ese día dejaste de ser mi madre

—¿De qué diablos me estás hablando Edward? –le pregunta mi suegra

—Que mi padre siempre supo que eras una mala mujer, el por casualidad se dio cuenta que en cada bebida que le dabas lo envenenabas, él fue al médico pero lastimosamente el veneno que le dabas había deteriorado todos sus órganos y no podía hacer nada por él, entonces el decidió contarme sobre la arpía que era mi madre y me dijo que él no era mi verdadero padre y que Paul era su verdadero hijo pero el no hizo distinción alguna entre nosotros, ya que él me amó desde el primer día que me tuvo entre sus brazos

Pero sabes, a él no le importó que yo no fuera su sangre, porque un padre es el que cría no el que engendra, y tu escogiste al mejor hombre para ser mi padre, es por ello que dejó su herencia a mi nombre porque confiaba en mi criterio y la herencia de Paul yo debía administrarlo porque nuestro padre conocía su vicio, y a ti te dejó fuera del testamento— veo como los ojos de mi suegra tratan de salir de su órbita y abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla, lo fulmina con la mirada a continuación comienza hablar.

—Edward, Edward… querido lastimosamente firmaste los papeles para que nos pudieran liberar a mí y a Renata; así que ya no tienes herencia y tu verdadero padre Aro se quedó con todo y te puedo asegurar que muy pronto nos sacara de la prisión mi querido hijo— Edward comienza a reír como si le hubiesen contado un chiste muy gracioso, tanto mi suegra como Renata e incluyéndome lo observamos como si hubiese perdido la razón.

—Déjame decirte un par de cosas madre. Punto número uno, Aro ese que dices que es mi padre no lo es; ya que es una escoria de la sociedad y el único que puedo llamar padre es a Carlisle al que tu mataste. Punto número dos, siento decirte que los papeles que les entregué no era el testamento original sino una copia sin validez así que tu adorado Aro no tiene nada. Y punto número tres, tu amado no podrá sacarte de la cárcel ya que en este momento está siendo arrestado por el FBI al igual que a mi hermano gemelo.

Mi suegra trata de abalanzarse sobre mi amado Edward, pero los policías la sujetan y la sacan de la habitación, se fue la bruja de mi suegra y la que un día quise como hermana; terminó la pesadilla de mi triste vida, suspiro de alivio, pero sé que aún no ha terminado del todo porque tengo que hablar con Edward sobre mis amantes, sobre quien es el verdadero padre de mi hija, porque Paul me contó la verdad de que mi Edward es estéril.

No sé, si él se quede conmigo o se vaya por esa puerta cuando sepa que soy la peor mujer de este mundo que soy una perra caliente.

—Edward tenemos que hablar— no me deja terminar porque él posa uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

—Mi amor no necesito que digas nada se todo… ¡Todo! Dios él sabe que soy una zorra que le ha sido infiel, que soy una calienta pollas, que soy una mala mujer, sé que él me va a dejar siento como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, ahora que sé que lo amo y que soy feliz a su lado, lo voy a perder sé que no me va a perdonar, el me dejara me lo merezco verdad

—No llores Isabella, no soporto verte llorar, me partes el corazón— como no quiere que llore si él sabe mi verdad, mi podrida verdad esa verdad que carcome mi alma y mi corazón el ver a mi amor perdido frente a mí porque si él es mi amor, al final de todo me doy cuenta que él era mi verdadero amor, el amor de mi vida y no Paul como pensé, es Edward el dueño de mi corazón, mi súper hombre y lo he perdido.

—Perdóname Edward por favor solo eso concédeme y luego saldré de tu vida sé que no soy digna de tu amor y mucho menos quizás de tu perdón después de todo, sabes lo que he sido y me imagino que no me quieras a tu lado— me mira con cara de asombro, se acerca a mí y me toma el rostro con sus dos manos

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que te quiero lejos de mi vida?

—No tengo perdón por todo lo que te he hecho

—No digas eso Isabella, yo también he cometido errores y muchas cosas por mi trabajo me ha tocado acostarme con mujeres para sacarles información, y te mentiría en decirte que no sentí placer al acostarme con esas mujeres, porque entonces te estaría mintiendo. Sé que te acostaste con todos esos hombres y no te juzgo, sé que te dejaba mucho tiempo sola, y sé que no eres de piedra mujer, en cuanto a mi princesa sé que no soy su padre biológico, porque sabía desde que era adolescente era estéril

Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada no tuve el valor de decirte la verdad y mucho menos reclamarte y si te hubiera dicho la verdad te hubieras puesto mal, y yo no tenía el derecho de quitarte la ilusión de ser madre, si yo no podría realizar tu sueño mi amor así que digamos que eso ya no tiene importancia— ¡oh! Él sabía que Elizabeth no es su hija y no le importó me aceptó con él bebe de otro, Edward es el hombre más bueno del mundo, y vuelvo a llorar por sentirme la mujer más horrible de este mundo —No llores mi amor eso no me importa ya que yo tampoco tuve un padre biológico, sino que uno de corazón así que Elizabeth es mi hija no de sangre pero si de corazón y eso es lo que más me importa, sois mi familia y nunca me voy a separar de vosotras, porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y te amo hermosa y amo a mi princesa, el único que debería de pedir perdón soy yo por ponerlas en riesgo si os hubiera pasado algo nunca me lo hubiera perdonado, así que a partir de ahora comenzaremos una nueva vida dejando todas esas cosas malas que pasaron y que hicimos ¿de acuerdo?

Yo solo puedo asentir con mi cabeza, Dios estoy soñando no merezco a este hombre maravilloso el me ama como yo le amo y ama a nuestra hija con todo su corazón que más puedo pedir en este día quizás una cosa y espero que Edward acepte.

—Edward yo te amo con todo mi corazón, eres el mejor hombre que pude encontrar y todo ese pasado que podía oscurecer nuestro amor ha desaparecido, es por ello que quiero pedirte algo

—¿Y qué podría ser eso mi amor?— sonrió como una boba enamorada e ilusionada, bueno es ahora o nunca respiro una, dos hasta tres veces hasta que le lanzo una pregunta muy importante para ambos.

—Me harías el honor de CASARTE CONMIGO DE NUEVO EDWARD ¿Qué dices?—lo miro expectante, retuerzo mis manos sobre mi regazo, estoy avergonzada porque siento mis mejillas con mucho calor, mientras espero la respuesta de mi amado…

En su cara se refleja una gran sonrisa, digna de un anuncio de pasta de dientes, ese gesto me deja más tranquila.

—Claro que sí hermosa, me casaría contigo una y mil veces más. Pero ahora lo primordial es que te recuperes.

—Espero salir pronto de aquí, odio los hospitales.

—Tranquila, amor, necesito que te recuperes. Y luego cuando salgamos de aquí hablaremos de todo. ¿Qué te parece que nos vayamos al caribe y nos casemos allí?

—Me parece bien.

Edward tiene que salir durante unas horas, cosas del trabajo. Como no quiere que me quede sola, me deja con mi amigo Benjamin. Le cuento todo lo que ha pasado, ahora no hay caso para ocultarle las cosas, si todo o casi todo se va a saber.

—Así que mi amiguita del alma, se nos casa por segunda vez — dice con tono divertido — al menos es con el mismo hombre.

—No seas idiota.

Se va dejándome sola, hasta que llega mi amor para hacerme compañía.

Tres días después ya estoy de vuelta en casa, con mi pequeña que no se despega de mí ni para dormir, la pobre es la que más ha sufrido con todo esto. No me gusta que mi pequeña sea hija única, y se quede sola, además nos ha pedido un hermanito, desde que su amiga Lucy le presentara a su hermanito. La única opción que nos queda es adoptar o la inseminación artificial. No sé como voy a plantearle la situación a mi marido.

—Isabella cielo, ¿Qué sucede?, Llevas un par de días inquieta.

—Edward, no sé cómo decirte esto

—¿Te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo?

—No, es que con toda esta situación, me he dado cuenta que Elizabeth, está muy sola. Tu hermano murió sin descendencia, y no tiene primos.

—Y claro eso te frena por mi condición

—Pues sí, sé que podemos adoptar, pero los tramites son muy largos.

—También podemos una inseminación.

—Pero no sabremos quién será el padre.

—Sí, el padre será mi hermano Paul — se ríe ante mi cara de estupefacción — Isabella, sabía que el momento de querer ser madre de nuevo llegaría pronto, así que le pedí a mi hermano que me donara su esperma, lo guardé hasta que llegara el momento, y parece que ha llegado — mi marido está en todo, es una lastima que mi cuñado sea padre a titulo póstumo, así que si tengo un niño le pondré Paul, en honor a su padre.

—¿Y como se supone que me ibas a dejar embarazada?, Porque si no hubiera sido por todo esto nunca me hubiera enterado de tu esterilidad.

—Bueno, te hubiera convencido para una fecundación in Vitro.

—Me siento fatal — digo entre sollozos

—¿Qué pasa?, Isabella no me preocupes, ¿qué te duele? — dice mirándome detenidamente.

—No es nada, es que eres tan bueno y yo he sido una zorra, acostándome con uno y con otro.

—No me gusta que te llames así, he dicho que te olvides de eso. Vamos a empezar de cero, los tres.

—Te amo Edward.

—Y yo pequeña, yo también te amo, no lo olvides nunca.

Tras estás palabras nos fundimos en un intenso y ardoroso beso, que va subiendo de intensidad, estamos solos en la cama, hemos conseguido que Elizabeth duerma en su habitación. Después de alcanzar nuestro clímax nos dormimos abrazados, presiento que este es el primer día de nuestra nueva vida.

 **Hasata aquí la historia, ¿me dejaríais vuestras opiniones de la historia? Un rewiew no cuesta nada (pero tampoco os obligo a que lo dejeís).**

 **Y aunque en principio la historia acaba así, podría inspirarme para contar algo más de esta historia.**


End file.
